Bound by the Ring: Remake
by acommonname
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a young Sales and Marketing Director in Hokage Corporations. Nominated by "Chakra Magazine" as the most eligible bachelor in their last issue. Sasuke was constantly met with aggressive husband-hunting women and occasional men day in and day out until he decided to wear a fake wedding ring on his finger to keep them at a distance. Everything was great until-
1. Rule No 0:

**Bound by the Ring: Remake**

**Disclaimer: **The series both manga and anime does not belong to me. All rights are reserved to Kishimoto-sensei. I am just a really really big FAN!

**Summary:**_ Uchiha Sasuke is a young Sales and Marketing Director in Hokage Corporations. Nominated by "Chakra Magazine" as the most eligible bachelor in their last issue. Sasuke was constantly met with aggressive husband-hunting women and occasional men day in and day out until he decided to wear a fake wedding ring on his finger to keep them at a distance. Everything was great until the **Kaicho** invited him to a business dinner and requested to bring his "cute" wife along._

**Prologue**

**Rule No. 0:** Everything starts with an ambition.

It was suppose to be a perfect day in Fire Country.

The weather was perfect. The sun shone bright but the cool air in the middle of spring balanced the temperature at roughly 75˚ Fahrenheit.

The anchor in the morning news retold stories about the Festival that celebrated the end of the_ Hidden Wars _that happened half a century ago.

Yet, the young man watching the show pays no heed as he sips his coffee behind the pristine kitchen counter. He stares at the lower left side of the screen where graphs chart the steady economic growth of Fire Country.

He transfers his gaze out his window. His apartment is on the 22nd floor at one of Konoha City's elite districts. He tries to imagine what it might have looked like half a century ago where this very city that was but a small village, housed the soldiers and volunteers that laid down their lives to help end the silent war between several countries that surrounded the border.

The young man sighs and places his half filled mug down leaving it for the house helper to look after.

That type of war is over. War zones became memorials; bases were demolished to become High Rises and battle fields turned into the Stock Exchange, World Trade Centers and EXPOS and standing in the middle of the rising Metropolis is the Main building of Hokage Corporation.

He grabs his house's keycard and his company ID card that carries the name of the richest company in all of Fire Country with his name Uchiha Sasuke, Director of the Sales and Marketing Division proudly printed below it.

And why shouldn't he? He fought tooth and nail for this position.

He steps out of his apartment and closes the front door leaving it to the automatic locks to do its duty.

Uchiha Sasuke is the youngest son of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. It came as no surprise to anyone why police stations are named after their clan's name. They have served Fire Country working in the law enforcement and politics for generations. His father is the commissioner in general stationed in Konoha City, while his brother, who graduated from the academy at age sixteen became a senior inspector in just five years.

It was difficult to keep up. And because of his brother, his father's expectations became too high and he eventually reached the point where he began to question if he was doing something worthwhile anymore.

Wandering and lost, it was by chance that his distant cousin Obito, a professor in Fire University in the Business and Economics department invited him to attend his lecture. Obito pursued a career in teaching business ethics and started a small business with his friend Hatake Kakashi, and Nohara Rin being disowned by the Uchiha's in the process. He took everything with a smile and was very passionate in what he does. He believed that the Uchiha clan should not be so uptight in certain traditions and duties.

"…_There is a battle that Fire Country is facing and it is not won by fighting with guns and swords. We are in an age where a Nation's importance is in its economy."_ He would firmly state.

Sasuke was hesitant at first but as he listened to that lecture he knew what he wanted to do in life. He waited for the last student to leave the room before he came up to his cousin with an aura of excitement and enthusiasm he has not felt for a very long time.

"_I want to study in economics." _ He stated to the older Uchiha. "_I want to make my mark in Fire Country by becoming one of the most successful and richest men here!"_

Sasuke remembers how Obito stared at him for several seconds and smiled. He then looked down at his lecture notes and laughed.

"_I guess I have to change the way I teach." _ He covered his mouth in an attempt to control his snicker.

"_Why? The way you spoke—aren't you telling us that it is important to be successful and contribute in Fire Country's Economy?"_

"_Well—Maaaybe…"_

"_Even if you are now treated like garbage, you abandoned your duties to the clan to follow your dream to be a successful entrepreneur right?" _

It was so sudden but Sasuke could clearly recall how Obito's carefree demeanor became cold and vicious. Blood ties cannot be undone.

"_I'll give you one good advice Sasuke. I hope you remember it when you start making your mark in this world, which I have no doubt you will." _Obito looked at him straight in the eyes, all jokes aside.

"_An Uchiha who disregards his duties and customs to the clan are trash. But those who abandon their friends are even worse that trash." _ Then as if it never happened, Obito returned to his carefree and jester-like attitude. _"I'm going to be called either way so I'll choose my friends over duty._ _If that makes me any anything else less that the famous Uchiha clan, then so be it. I'll just have to crush our clan's stick-up-their-ass pride."_

Sasuke knew that like Obito, his family would never agree with his decision to follow a different path. As soon as he graduated high school, the young Uchiha did not waste any time and immediately moved out the Uchiha Estate. He found a part-time job as a café waiter to pay his rent and applied for an Academic and Athletic scholarship to get through Business School. He graduated with honors with a 1.0 GPA.

Unfortunately, Obito, his only supporter died in an accident before he could see him graduate and start a career.

TBC.

Next: **Rule No. 1**: No matter how normal your day starts, chaos is just around the corner.

Author's Note: been thinking about this for a very long time. I really wanted to change the entire plot of "Bound by the Ring" but I was not sure if it was the right thing to do. Anyhoooo, we all must make the final decision at some point and I leaned towards the remake part. I am not really sure if you guys would like it as much I do but like before, I will try my best to write a good story-er... considering all the crappy ones I did before.

Like always. Thank you for reading it this far. (bows)


	2. Rule No 1:

**Bound by the Ring**: Remake

**Disclaimer**: The series both manga and anime does not belong to me. All rights are reserved to Kishimoto-sensei. I am just a really, really big FAN!

**Rule No. 1:** No matter how normal your day starts, chaos is just around the corner.

**Author's note: **Thank you for pointing out the grading system. Please do not worry. It really is a 1.0. Some universities and secondary schools do practice the (1.0, 1.25, 1.75… to 5) grading system with 1.0 highest. It is not rare where I come from and I am more familiar with this system so I decided to use it. Sorry for the confusion. ^^

Currency: Ryō = 0.010 USD? (-_-)

I am following Japanese Corporate titles. So in case we get confused (yes, that includes me)

Kaicho = Could be considered the chairman of the board, but not really. O.o – Er. How do I explain this— closest would be a semi-retired company president and or founder. It is unusual in Japan for a president to retire completely but corporate rules that places age limits forces presidents to retire. They still carry a certain power over the company but is usually done behind the present company president authority.

Sacho = Company president, head of the corporation

Sasuke absently toyed with the white gold and silver band around his ring finger while he waits for the doors of the elevator to open. He glances up the screen to locate what floor the other lifts are at; completely ignoring the blatant display of women preening around him. He will not pay heed as long as they keep their distance.

The sound of the elevator's bell signals the small crowd that it has finally landed on their floor. Assuming that he will be one of the last to leave the lift, he enters first and is immediately followed by mostly familiar colleagues. The majority knew better and kept their distance save for that one girl dressed in a short pencil skirt and a blouse with half of her cleavage showing; a visitor's badge dangling from her breast pocket.

She daringly moves closer and boldly rubbed her shoulder against his arm.

Sasuke remained silent and discreetly glanced at her features. He tried to recall if this woman is important enough for him to grin and bear the whole debacle during the duration of the ride. Unfortunately, the young lady took that as a sign that he was checking her out. She giggled and moved closer.

As if burned, Sasuke harshly shrugs his arm away and sends a death glare towards the woman.

Afraid and taken aback, the young lady runs away trembling and close to tears as soon as the lifts' doors opens.

Sasuke hears several of his co-workers snickers behind him. He massages his temple with his fingers, willing himself to stop an oncoming headache so early in the morning. This was nothing compared to the week before.

Two weeks ago, "Chakra" magazine published an article that contained Konoha City's 10 eligible bachelors and Sasuke Uchiha came out on top of the list.

Everything went soared from there.

Single Women and sometimes the occasional men threw themselves at his feet day in and day out for a chance to bag the man for their own.

Why?

Why the hell not?

At twenty-one, Uchiha Sasuke was able to land a job as a field sales representative at Hokage Corporations on his first try. Anyone who works under there that was not sponsored nor scouted by the company knows the battle to get in could rival the "Great Hidden War." One simply couldn't walk out of their HR. Sector unscathed with a contract of employment on the first visit.

Five years later, the young Uchiha became the youngest executive director in the Sales department the company has ever had. The second person in Hokage Corporation who managed to climb the corporate ladder in a short amount of time the first being the Late Fourth President, Namikaze Minato.

_His six foot four frame; lean body with muscles carved in the right places; raven locks that shines to an enigmatic blue when hit by sunlight, porcelain flawless skin and eyes that contain deep black pools of irises, Hokage Corps' prodigy can put Adonis to shame._

"I told you stop reading that- out loud to boot. I could hear you all the way from the hall."

A man with silver hair and mismatch colored eyes sat behind Sasuke's desk while swiveling the executive chair from side to side, relaxed and acted as if the Sasuke's office is his own.

"Speak of the Devil. Good morning to you too Sasuke-kun~"

Hatake Kakashi

Executive Director of the Events and Creative Department

He gave the younger director a casual salute as he reclined the seized office chair to its acceptable limit.

"Kakashi-senpai, to what do I owe this visit?" Sasuke eyed his mentor turned colleague turn a page of the magazine containing a picture of his kohai in a fitted pin striped three piece suits.

"Stop replacing the trash I threw with a new one." Sasuke swore he had crumpled, stabbed and slashed that offending piece of publication yesterday. Yet, without fail, Kakashi managed to place another copy of it in his office. Again.

The silver-haired man gives Sasuke the most wounded look he could muster with half of his face covered in a black cloth mask.

"According to our Logistics, the popularity of our new line of products in our women's facial care sector increased in popularity by 71% in all the retail stores that carry it while the made-to-order Taylor shops that we handle spikes to 42% AND-" Kakasihi points to another picture of Sasuke holding a bottle of energy drink.

"This product reached its highest sold items to date!"

"That's because Hyuuga and I finally closed the deal at Suna City in the Wind Country." Sasuke stared at his own picture on the page. "I can't believe people will fall for this crap. I don't even drink this shit."

Kakashi didn't miss several of employees in Sasuke's department discreetly hide the said energy drinks.

The door to Sasuke's office is always open despite the glass walls that allow him to see his team's progress. It is very important for the young Uchiha to know how his subordinates are fairing anyway he can. More importantly, without words, aware or unconscious, the young director wants them to feel that there is no need for hesitation when there is a need to report or clarify something with him.

"Is that so? The Creatives must be losing their touch. Whatever shall we do? Should I start looking for another job? Find my calling by helping old ladies cross the street—" Kakashi's woes, equipped with a clenching-of the –fist-in-front-of-the-heart gesture could convince anyone who is willing to ignore that he is saying it all in a monotone voice.

Sasuke's eye nearly twitched in barely concealed irritation. He strides towards the occupied chair, places a firm foot at the back rest and shoves it to the side of the room with his former mentor still sitting on it.

Despite his loathing for Kakashi's tardy habit, lazy features and eccentric choice of – face accessories, Sasuke could never deny that the man and his merry band of offbeats are the best is the business. Their department, without fail, has annually reaped numerous honors and awards from creative advertising award ceremonies. The events they plan always became the talk of town during that day and the succeeding days after.

However

He'd rather die than admit that their latest stunt caused their sales to double.

A month before the blasted issue was published; Kakashi's shinobi like subordinates secretly took photographs of him and submitted them to the magazine along with a full page article about him.

"_It only counts as libel if I delivered a false statement that could ruin your reputation and I don't think placing first in the top 10 eligible bachelors of Konoha City counts as slander." _ He recalled his damn mentor's words as hoards of female Hokage employees flocked outside the conference room to give their congratulations and something more—

Without bothering to reclaim his chair, Sasuke proceeds to read through the documents on this table and signals his secretary to enter.

"I want you to gather all the reports regarding the…"

Kakashi leaned back on his stolen chair as he watched the young director at work. He delegated various tasks to his subordinates clearly and efficiently. The young Uchiha could instantly pick up which responsibilities are best designated to whom. He has the skill to see people's capabilities and calculate the probabilities. A natural ability of an Uchiha and Sasuke uses it to close billions of Ryōs' worth of contracts and sales each year.

_The kid is going places._

Even if he had not heard of him from Obito, Kakashi was able to tell from the moment the raven-haired raised his hand to ask a question during his lecture as a guest-speaker in F.U.

"… _I hate a lot of things…I don't like anything in particular. I don't have a dream but rather an ambition. I want to own the richest Company in all of Fire Country." _ It was daring of Sasuke to write and blurt that out to the panel of interviewers during his application. Never the less, he not only captured the president and the group of directors in the company he managed to snatch the hearts of the HR's female population as well.

But if he thinks knowledge, determination, hard work and drive is the only thing he needs to succeed; then the boy still has a long way to go and a lot more to learn. And with the way things are going, Sasuke needs to realize it soon.

With an ear to ear grin hidden behind his mask, Kakashi stretches and stands from his seat.

Because he'll be damned before he tells and offers the kid what his lacking on a silver platter. After all, what senpai would miss out on an opportunity to make his kohai suffer?

"It's so boring lately." Kakashi glances at the jewelry around his "favorite junior's finger" and fakes a yawn to gain the other's attention.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't bother to give him a proper reply but Kakashi recognizes that the other heard what he said from the way the dark gaze transferred to the ringed finger.

"The door is wide open Kakashi-senpai. You are most welcome to get your lazy ass back to work."

It was Nara, Shikimaru, from the logistic department who gave him the idea. He and Sasuke often exchanged conversation with regards to any insights from the company's goods to its services.

"_Troublesome. It's because you're still single and available for the kill." _It was said nonchalantly but Sasuke took that as an advice. The very next day Sasuke bought and secured the simple gold ring around his finger and neither denied nor confirmed the allegations behind the small jewelry. The direct assault ceased but subtle flirting here and there remains adamant.

It sufficed. One can't have everything.

"It was fun witnessing the desperate bawl and beg for an explanation for the first few days but now that you are no longer a **Bachelor** –it's too quiet for my taste."

"No one is assailing me with offers to go out and I am now free to do my job."

"Cold as always…. You know, that indifferent attitude of yours will bite you back one day."

"I'll take that than over some idiot who wants to take it."

"Do you even know your secretary's name?"

"The one with red hair and thick glasses"

"I didn't ask for a description."Kakashi slides his palm down his covered cheek. "See what I mean."

"If I call her name would her efficiency increase further?" Kakashi could tell that it was a serious inquiry and laughed.

"Probably not—she will just go cloud nine all day and squeals how director Uchiha knows her name."

Kakashi laughed at both the death glare of Sasuke and guilty look of his red-haired secretary had from behind.

Sasuke held his gaze with the other man for several moments before released a sigh. He makes himself comfortable on the couch and spreads his paperwork on the stainless coffee table.

"What are you really doing here Kakashi-senpai?" Sasuke grabbed his tablet from the table and scrolls the emailed documents in it. He refused to pay attention to senior anymore than he had to.

"Ah." And it was his mistake for not doing so.

Kakashi's visible eye closes into an inverted U. "Now I remember. Sarutobi-kaicho and Jiraya-sacho are looking for you. They are in the main conference room."

"What!"

A loud bang reverberated in the office with Kakashi to stand witness to the graceful move Sasuke's knee delivered to the table.

"Ugh! You should have told me this sooner."

"You're limping." Kakashi pointed out as he trailed behind his junior.

"You think?"

Usually, Sasuke's pride would never allow himself to show signs of weakness; opting to endure the pain than to be seen walking lamely by others. However, he's too preoccupied with hiding his anxiousness.

"I can't believe you even dared to make them wait."

"I dared? I'm not the one they're looking for. It's you dares to make them wait."

Sasuke swore that a vein is on the verge of bursting from his head at any given time now. He made a grab for the older man's neck but the other smartly dodged and skipped ahead of him towards the conference room to knock on the door.

"Come in." A wise-old voice called from the inside. Enma, the Kaicho's aid silently opened the doors and gestured for them to go inside.

"Yo. Sasuke." Sitting on one of the chairs near the window is the fifth president of Hokage corporations, Jiraya. "Grab a seat - You too Kakashi."

"How wonderful to finally meet you in person, Uchiha-kun," an old man, with a kind smile greeted Sasuke from the corner of the room. He looked at Sasuke with eyes that contain wisdom and experience from the many years he served as the company's president.

Sarutobi Hiruzen- kaicho.

"Please sit." He gestured at the empty chairs and both guests respectfully complied. "You made it just in time."

"Yeah, considering Kakashi's track record for tardiness" The president followed with a laugh. "Oi, Sasuke, did he give you any trouble?"

"Of course not _sacho_. I went to his office bright and early and immediately told him about this appointment at 10—ugh!" With his uninjured leg, Sasuke accurately pinpoints his co-director's foot and stomps on it with the heel of his shoe; grinding it for good measure.

"—he just had a lot of things to finish fist." The silver-haired man hissed out.

Sarutobi gave them a knowing smile. "Shall we begin?"

The Kaicho's inquiry, made the two men sit straighter and halt their silent banter.

"As you know, Jiraya-san has expressed his wish for an early retirement to pursue…" The old man pauses to cough before continuing. "…his writing carrier and will leave by the end of next year's spring. So…"

The Kaicho gathered his breath and continued. "By any chance, are you familiar with this company's fourth president?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "During the economic slump 20 years ago, the fourth president took his seat at Konoha Corporations at age 25. Throughout his term, Hokage Corporations quickly grew to be the biggest corporation in Fire Country and contributed to solve our countries economic crisis. Unfortunately, he and his family died tragically in their home with evidences pointing to involvement with underground dealings."

"You know our company's history well." Jiraya points out. "-Perfectly recited from the archives. Sometimes I forget you have the Uchiha blood in you. Is that the version your father showed you?"

Sasuke didn't miss the venom in the other man's voice. "I am not in good terms with my family sir. I am an Uchiha only by name. The rest of what I am is through sheer hard work and determination."

The president's snarl turned into an amused smile and snorted. "I guess you did, otherwise you wouldn't even be called here. I'm someone who judge people base from where they came from. I'm not supposed to even be sitting here, but unfortunately my student forced me to take his place when he decided to leave for the land of the dead before me." Jiraya sighed. "Even in death, he still managed to leave me an offer I can't refuse."

"Do you know why the fourth got chosen over other more experienced candidates?" Sarutobi questioned to the curious Uchiha.

"No sir."

"Drive, determination, and fierce ambition are the characteristics you share with him. You are getting there but not quite there yet. But I hope that by the end of the year you will be able see what is the most important character you must possess to succeed."

"I don't understand sir."

"Congratulations boy!" Jiraya stood up from his chair and gave a hard pat on Sasuke's back. "You are one of the candidates chosen to take my place."

His face remained stoic but his insides were twisting and turning like there is no tomorrow.

"Your promotion will be determined through your over all evaluation, that includes your previous performances from the time you started this company. Since you are currently the youngest candidate we have, Jiraya will be mentoring you for the entire year. You will also be accompanying him through some of his duties. It will take up your personal and business hours but if you could learn to manage your time well, your efforts will surely be rewarded."

"What do you say boy?"

"It would be an honor sir."

Sasuke struggled to remain calm as he too stood up and gave a formal bow to Jiraya and Sarutobi. He placed his hand out and accepted their congratulatory handshakes.

Sasuke knows that this is his chance to make it big and a second opportunity might not come by again. It is a take it or leave it situation. He is able, ready and willing. Ecstatic beyond words with his feelings coming close to a person who just discovered how to fly, soaring to the skies with a new found resolve…

"By the way Sasuke-kun, my wife and I planned a dinner gathering in our home this Friday. I insist you go—and oh! Please bring your new wife that I keep hearing about."

…only to come plummeting back deep into ocean drowning to his doom.

"She must be quite the lady to manage winning you over." The president hooted

"E-excuse me?"

"Your wife." The old man gestured to Sasuke's _wedding ring. _

_Shit_

"Haha. She is. And cute too!" Sasuke wondered why Kakashi was being unusually silent.

"Then it's settled. I'm looking forward seeing you at our home on Friday."

"And so is he." Kakashi placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and ruffled the dark locks on his juniors head.

"Thank you for inviting me." Sasuke smiled at the old man. He reached for the arm holding him captive and gripped it hard enough to leave bruises of black and blues later. He whispered, making sure that the silver-haired devil is the only one who can hear what he had to say.

"I'll get you for this."

TBC

**Rule No. 2:** When you find yourself close to a deadline and in need of an immediate plan; Make sure that it falls within the line of Common Sense.


	3. Rule No 2:

**Bound by the Ring:** Remake

**Disclaimer:** The series both manga and anime does not belong to me. All rights are reserved to Kishimoto-sensei. I am just a really, really big FAN!

**Rule No. 2:** When you find yourself close to a deadline and in need of an immediate plan; Make sure that it falls within the line of Common Sense.

**Author's note: **Kakashi distinctly reminds me of our (real) laid back Creative Director. He is a very good mentor to his subordinates although a bit on the eccentric. I once pointed this out to him and he showed up the next day with a black flu mask. I asked him why, he said he wanted to see for himself if what I said was true. O.o

_000_

_Page 62, Chapter 3: How to properly conduct yourself inside the office_

It was the last thing Jūgo saw before the opened book flew out of nowhere straight to his face with a force that could snap a normal person's neck backward. The two hundred eighty-eight pages Hokage Corp Manual hard bound 2.22 millimeter cover.

_The irony_

He grabbed the book from his face and took several breaths. He had no doubt that his nose was bleeding upon direct impact.

This was not how he envisioned his day out on the field would end. Perhaps it was the fatigue or the excitement from closing his first 10 million Ryō project, but it was rare for him to be so caught off guard in the crossfire.

"Ha! –You missed Sasu—woah!"

The ginger-haired giant managed to tilt his head to the right just in time to dodge the capless fountain pen thrown at the bane of Sasuke's existence.

Jūgo turned his head back as saw Kakashi holding a hardbound book in front of his face with the pen lodged in the middle…half an inch deep.

"You knew about this didn't you!"

"I did not!"

Jūgo saw the PR officer, Ino, ducking down to avoid the hurled paperweight; without pausing the conversation with a client on her smart phone.

"You could have warned me!" He whistled at Kakashi. The man is very skilled at replacing himself with another person; the newbie was instantly knocked unconscious.

It was the survival of the fittest here.

Hokage Towers has 53 storeys, why did they just have to place the sales and creatives on the same floor. No wonder the 27th floor was dubbed the 'War Zone: Proceed at own risk.' The people on this base are the best at what they do; though the HR had neglected to add the skills and agility that could rival a ninja on the list of requirements to stay alive. It is through a divine miracle that no one has pressed charges for damages and abuse.

"But I wanted to meet your wife too!"

!

Everyone in the common hall fell silent. If their ears could lengthen it would've had. People started murmuring and curious glances were everywhere.

Kakashi has just confirmed what his boss had stealthily evaded to answer for the past two weeks.

Sasuke's entire body went rigid. Jūgo could tell that the other was fighting to keep his expression blank. A few moments later, Sasuke pivoted and marched towards the entrance of the Sales Department as if he had not attempted to murder the masked director at all.

_All that for that?!_

"Oi Jūgo. You alright?" his partner in crime, Suigetsu placed a cold sweaty hand on his shoulder.

_No he is not alright_

He could feel his unpredictable temper getting the best of him. The unreleased stress and dynamic and drastic altering moods of the people around him are pushing him to roar bloody murder.

"Oi control yourself man!" Suigetsu and several other employees that were nearby backed a step away. The killing intent was so strong around him. His partner had more than once witnessed it. And if the other man wasn't as sleeked or as fluid as he is, he was sure he could have already fatally injured the other. It was a Bermuda Triangle mystery how he landed this job despite all his assaults and destruction of property records.

It was taking all his will power just to try and manage it.

The usually gentle giant had not acted so close to losing it for a very long time; he had never released his uncontainable anger in the office either. He vaguely wondered how he had managed to do that. Several Psychiatrists have already given up on him. He attacks everything and everyone during his blind fits of rage.

"Finally", Kakashi fake brushed the non-existent dirt on his shoulder. "You're so uptight Sasuke. Have you went on your honeymoon yet?"

**!**

NOOOOooooOOOO!

But in an instant, Jūgo remembered why. His basic survival instincts outweighed his random bursts of outrage. He had a temper problem but he was not suicidal enough to be on his boss's black list.

Sasuke's irises swirled to a dangerous red. Only a complete lunatic (Kakashi) would dare to hold his ground against him. He had all but teleported across the man with a death wish was located and Kakashi was not able to react. Sasuke had already stolen the most treasured item the man had in his possession, a tome he has never left home without, a manuscript that had inspired him day in and day out while working, a book—that Sasuke had just thrown out the window.

000

Dead

He wasn't yet but he might as well be.

It will save him the feeling of utter humiliation before his superiors decide to bury his carcass six feet under.

Sasuke laid wide awake still in his work clothes from yesterday on his queen size bed. The top sheet and comforter were rumpled from all the tossing and turning he made the entire night. He lifted his left hand in front of his face and squints at his watch for the time.

_4:30 AM_

_Great_

He had about an hour before his alarm goes off and starts preparing for work. Body dead tired but mind fully awake. Sandman was not on his side today and why should he; he was having nightmares wide awake!

_Where the fuck is he suppose to find a wife?_

Sasuke glanced at his wall clock and cursed.

_4:32 AM_

"Kakashi you bastard", he muttered to no one but himself. He languidly got up from the bed with great effort, hissing when the cold from the wooden floor managed seep through his padded feet.

_Screw this! _He finally decided that sleeping is not an option today so might as well star preparing for the day.

Lethargic with a killer headache hammering like a whac-a-mole game, Sasuke forcefully dragged his himself to the bathroom and stripped out of his work clothes. He entered the shower with a hiss when the water had yet to adjust to a reasonable temperature.

_Okay Sasuke, you've been in far worse situations that this right? _Who was he kidding? Of all the stupid things he had done, which were not than many in the first place and most of those were initiated by maniac of the creatives department, the white devil who the only thing he shared in common was the DNA in his transplanted left eye.

_You have three days to work through this. Analyze the situation thoroughly. What do you need?_

_A Wife_

_Where you find one?_

_How the fuck should I know?_

Working with less than a half cognition is not good for the thought process but he was bordering on the verge of desperation except he might already be there. He must have been, he is fucking arguing with himself sarcasm and all.

The best move is to hire someone but not just anyone. This person must not be working under the company or anything related to it. She must have absolutely no interest in him except for the short contract for the duration of the trade. More importantly this person must be beautiful, smart and charismatic. There is just absolutely no way he was going to settle for a 3rd rate hooker who has an excessive amount of make up on her face and could only carry long conversations if it was about stiletto shoes and breast implants that could bite him for black mail later.

_Well shit. This isn't getting anywhere._

Sasuke turned the shower off and slid the glass door open, cold air biting his soaked skin. He went for the neatly folded blue and grey towels stored in the shelf and grabbed two. He wrapped the first one around his waist and used the other to dry his hair. Still feeling the cold, Sasuke headed straight for the bathroom counter and pulled the hair dryer from the top most drawer , plugged the device and started to dry his tresses with it. He absently stared at the toiletries arranged on the counter; not a bottle out of place. He noticed that the empty bottle of mouthwash from yesterday was already replaced and sighed but done more out of relief than exhaustion.

His housekeeper

Apparently this was the only favorable thing that happened to him for the past weeks. The only sanity in all this insanity…

Sasuke was a neat and organize man by discipline more so than habit or personality. Owning a 2KLD with a demanding job that required countless overtime hours would leave any man in dire need of professional assistance. However, good help is not that easy to find. He had changed housekeepers more than he had cared to count. Not even lasting a week. What was worst, the main reason they got laid off was because they had claimed to have fallen in love with him and had no reservations to keep those 'affections' at bay. _So much for being strictly professional—_as their agency claimed.

Some would steal his underwear an items claiming it was for their collection. Others took a bite from the food in his fridge that he already took a bite off. Then there were those who took in into a whole new level of crazy. They dared to put potent sleeping drugs and or aphrodisiacs in his beverages; if it weren't for his natural ability to detect suspicious objects he would have been a victim to the mad idiots that wore his clothes on his bed in an attempt to seduce him with it.

They were all literally kicked out of course.

But this housekeeper was different and had been cleaning his home for over a month now. He had no idea what he/she looked like but it was okay. The help got the job done without getting in the way of his daily routine. In fact the person seemed to be perfectly happy to stay away from him as much as possible, arriving when he already left for work. The person did such a good that Sasuke even requested the building manager to prepare a spare keycard for the housekeeper to use.

It was strange because Sasuke was not a very trusting man. But somehow, the little things the stranger did that made him feel like it was okay. One of those, which Kakashi found odd, was the sudden living flora subtly decorating the place but what the man found even odder was he allowed it to be place there.

_Strange, you don't usually allow anyone to touch your things unnecessarily, yet you allow this person to bring you these._

But that was not all what he allowed his housekeeper to get away with; and he was sure Kakashi's mismatch eyes would bulge out of his sockets if he knew.

Once in a while he would come home to homemade pickled plum and bonita onigiri or baked cookies neatly placed on a plate and sealed in a plastic wrap. He was not particularly fond of sweet things but found himself chewing the treats with gusto.

He must admit, the housekeeper made his flat a little less lonely. Sometimes it feels like he even has a—

_Wait a minute._

Sasuke stopped in the middle of buttoning his dress shirt and stared at himself from his full length mirror. After a few minutes his shoulders started to shake followed by a sniggers then went into a full blown cackles. It went on for a few more seconds until his diaphragm ached, unused from the sudden action. He leaned closer to the mirror and gave a grin that would have made the devil proud.

000

Bright blond locks swayed with the soft breeze from the spring air. The day was perfect and sky blue eyes brightened at the sight of newly bloomed wild flowers on the side of the pathway. He grabbed his mobile phone from his pocket and turned the home button on for the time and gave a yelp of surprise as he stared at it. He was not that late for work, but he needed to finish early for his lecture after lunch. He stared at the paper bag that was in his other hand. It's been a long time since he used his employer's kitchen to make snacks and lunch for himself and his friends before going to college. In return he would make extra snacks for his employer. He had not asked permission since his first impression of the man was a bastard who wanted to be left alone but other didn't seem to mind if he based it on the empty plates that graced the sink and this job that he was still able to hold.

Giving a bright hello to the doorman and receiving a small but friendly smile in return, the blond ball of energy takes the keycard and used it to open the elevator doors.

000

Sasuke waited patiently on couch that was facing the front door. He was going to be a little late but it was worth it. He heard the sound of the electronic lock open tacking it as a cue that the person he had been waiting for has finally arrived.

He stood up with more grace than he had that morning and silently stalked towards the unsuspecting person.

Judging from his frame his housekeeper is definitely male but more slender than the average. A little taken a back their but Konoha City has recently allowed the union of same-sex relations so no problem there. He has an average five foot seven height and bright blond hair that could put the sun to shame. His caramel skin that peeked through from the back of his hoodie suggested he loved the outdoors. Bending to remove his outdoor shoes, Sasuke could not help but take extreme notice of the young man's small round bottom.

Sasuke remained on the spot and patiently waited for the young man to turn around. He was met with clear pools of endless blue and could have sworn that he even saw his own reflection from his distance. The man's small was not soft and delicate as a woman but neither hard nor chiseled enough to be a rough looking man. His skin was smooth save for the three whiskers like scars on his face. The other was definitely not hard to look at especially with those soft looking lips currently hanging open from surprise.

_Perfect_

"Woah- Uchiha…um…-san" Sasuke took little notice of how the smaller male seem to have pushed the honorific out. "I thought you left already—or am I to early?"

"I'm a little late actually" blue eyes widened as if he did not expect him to talk back. The other seem notice his own gesture and tried to school his face into casual look but dusty pink cheeks on caramel skin gave him away.

_Delicious—wait. What? _

"Listen…um…" He never did bother to look into the other's resume and find out his name.

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." The other supplied for him a bit tartly.

_Tsk how careless of him not to. It doesn't matter._

"Yeah, um, Uzumaki—If you're not too busy can you stop by after seven? I need to speak to you about something." Naruto gave him a suspicious look but after a few seconds nodded in agreement.

Satisfied, Sasuke quickly gather's his things and leaves for work. As he opened the door he hears the man say, "_Take care"_

"I'm leaving."

Whether it was shock or from manners that were instilled in him, Sasuke could not help feel surprise at himself for replying back. He closed the door behind him and exhaled his tension away.

He strode off to the elevator corridors with a smirk in place.

_Finally, everything is in plan. _The young Uchiha left for work relaxed and worry free.

However—

The young Uchiha forgot to take into the equation one teeny tiny thing. His new spouse had not agreed to their shared union yet…

TBC

Rule no 3: After devising the plan, make sure the people involved are aware and willing otherwise it will cause unexpected damages –because most of the time it's you who will get the direct hit.

-_- Gah! It does not come out right in English….lololololol! What is the right translation for _Ittekimasu_ and _Itterashai? _Er..Oh well! Haha.

THANK YOU for your reviews! I was so afraid to post this but now I feel a lot better and I'm glad I did! On to the next chapter! Yeah!


	4. Rule No 3:

**Rule No. 3:** After devising the plan, make sure the people involved are aware and willing otherwise it will cause unexpected damages –because most of the time it's you who will get the direct hit.

**Author's note**: Halloo. Thank you for your reviews. Yes I know…my English still sucks but Imma try my best at correcting them and as always your comments are greatly appreciated. I learn a lot from them. I was writing this chapter in my iPad notepad and didn't realize how long it was till I transferred it to word…O.o. No wonder it hanged a few times and almost gave me a heart attack when I was writing it. Haha!

000 000 000

"Like hell I am you old pervert!"

Holding a _4th Dan_ in _Iai_, a black belt _jūdo_ and _aikido_ did not prepare the young Uchiha heir for the flash of a tanned fist colliding with his jaw packed with a vengeance that a vendetta would be proud off.

If he thought about this clearly, Sasuke could have done a lot of things differently and avoid this absurd scenario. But let's face it genius as he maybe, Uchihas are most of the time -relationship noobs and emotionally stunted at best. Of all the other plans he could come up with it just had be this one...then again... Kakashi stared at his former student that was passed out on the floor via lithe blond male who was about a head smaller. He wouldn't have conveniently 'forget' to warn the young director nor discreetly encourage kaicho to invite the "wife" along if he wanted to live in another day another ryō base kind of life. As he said before, Sasuke was boring to watch-he needed to be interesting again...and this situation is starting to be very entertaining indeed.

Normalcy was not really attached to his character and coincidentally so are all the people he managed to get acquainted with.

Feisty and stubborn to the bone

He could tell that this boy will not go down without a fight. While a million people would kill for the opportunity that his knocked out junior would offer– something tells him that this young man will not be a walk in the park to convince. This is going to be a long night.

He did not bother to hold a face splitting grin; he still had the mask on and the other occupants' attention was not on him.

000 000

Four hours ago he was walking down the corridor on his way to his department humming a tune while reading the newly acquired "Icha-Icha Paradise" when suddenly—

"Hn, Good your here." The young Uchiha approached him as if the battle from yesterday had not occurred.

"A fine morning to you too, Sasuke-kun." he cautiously greeted the man; he was taking no chances as he secured the book tightly in his grasp. He looked around for back up and trusty replaceable human shields but was met with an abnormally empty hall.

They were learning.

"I need your cooperation with something." Kakashi raised a visible brow at the other. Sasuke never asked for assistance. He questioned and requested information but never asked for help so it peaked his curiosity as to what the Uchiha needed.

"That depends..." contrary to popular belief, Kakashi was not someone who acted at random. As an experienced Creative Head Director, probabilities are always calculated. One simply did not waste time and money for ads and campaigns that is not able to reach their target market.

"I need a partner with a deal I wish to make" and Sasuke had his own way of doing business as well. Major transactions must always be done in pairs and so far it worked because Sasuke was also a master at reading a person's professional ability and work ethic.

_'I like the client to feel that he always has a choice. Two people with different approaches will not make them feeler cornered to one option.'_

"I found a candidate that could pretend to be my spouse."...emphasize on professional and work ONLY.

Kakashi grinned like a Cheshire cat behind his mask. Oh, the possibilities! This was going to be a fun night...or so he thought– never would he have calculated that that combination would create the most unpredictable of situations.

At exactly six forty-five, he followed his former charge to his home like a kid who was about to enter a candy store. It was a surprise that he didn't utter the phrase, "Are we there yet" the entire ride.

As Sasuke opened the door, Kakahi was immediately distracted by the delicious smell of homemade dinner and a blue eyed young blond wearing an orange apron who greeted them with a, "Welcome home."

"Oh wow Sasuke! kaicho was right about the lovely part...no more like cute!"  
"Eh?" The blond stared at them with a question mark right above his head.

"Kakashi-san..." with the confidence of a predator who had just gotten his prey in a single swoop, Sasuke stalked to the side of the blond and placed a firm arm around his waist."I'd like you to meet my wife."

"What!"  
"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you Missis Uchiha." Kakashi's one visible eye curved as he extended a hand to greet the younger boy a hint of amusement lingering in the corner.

The blond did not even move from his spot still as the statue Galatea encased in Pygmalion's embrace.

Sometimes fate is such a sadistic thing-because on that very moment as Sasuke leaned down to touch the soft cheek with his lips, his oblivious partner in crime decided to turn to his side to give a piece of his mind to the arrogant, no consideration for personal bubble bastard of an employer and...Receive his first kiss.

**!**

Shock would not even begin to describe what the blond was feeling. Prissy as it may, he wanted his first kiss to be special and not be taken by some insane raven haired pervert who suddenly decided to delude himself that they were now in shared union!

"Like hell I am—you old pervert!"

A moment of absolute silence with a half dead bastard on the wooden floor…

"Ah, you killed your employer."...with a weird masked man that just stood lazily beside him.

He didn't sign up for this. Just his luck for thinking that this job was too good to be true and Tsunami-san gave him all the warnings too!

He was just an ordinary college student looking for a part time job. How in blazes did he end up in this situation? Thinking back, he got this job right of the bat without even bothering to know what exactly he was getting himself into. He should have seen this coming a nautical mile away. Perhaps this was fate biting him back in the ass...great now he was starting to talk like Hinata's cousin.

"Help me put him on the couch and I'll go get some ice." With the help of the silver-haired man, Naruto hauled his employer straight to the couch and scurried to the kitchen.

000 000

Uzumaki Naruto filled the last requirements in the resume form. As far as he knew, there wasn't anything extraordinarily special about him. He was adopted, yes but that did not pose much of a big issue. He wasn't abandoned or anything. In fact, he was raised by two very loving parents who taught him good values and was still instilled in him even to date. They both died when he was still young but Umino Iruka his preschool teacher was kind enough to offer his home and officially adopt him–for that he was eternally grateful.

It was a rough start. Like all new families, a case of trial and error. They had a lot of adjustments to make but both of them were determined to make it work. It was a one parent household so Naruto had to learn how to do housework at an early age; it came surprisingly easy for the blond. He didn't mind cooking, cleaning and doing the laundry if it means he could help out his guardian even just a little, but what he grew to be very fond of was gardening.

He saw forgotten patches around their small house full of weeds and decided to fix it. The neighbors would often see the bright blond boy outside watering, weeding and occasionally talking to the plants. He got hooked the moment he saw the first tiny bud blooming; studying plants and flowers and how good it could make people feel just by having it around. Iruka had complimented that he had a natural knack for gardening and it encourage him further to take up Landscape Architecture for college and worked hard to get it.

Despite his guardian's insistence that he is able to provide for the both of them, Naruto was well aware how expensive college can be. They weren't exactly swimming in ryōs.

"Yosh! Done. Um... Miss Tsunami?" Naruto read the name tag pinned on the woman's breast pocket. He held the file board in his hand as he waited for the lady behind the desk to take notice of him.

"Oh, the new applicant! Please hold–ah! I'm so sorry sir...yes I was listening...I'll send someone over today." the woman spoke in a peculiar accent she was most probably an immigrant from the country of _Wave_. The lady was clearly busy with a customer on the other line and looked distressed, ready to collapse at any given moment. She was fidgeting in her seat and worrying her blouse tie nonstop. Deciding he could wait and not add to her stress further he signals the desk clerk that he would just sit and wait for her to finish.

Minutes gone by and with barely enough energy in her system, she signaled Naruto to come forward.

"Welcome to Kan Housekeeping services. I see you are looking for a job. Let me check your resume." Naruto handed his file to the woman but it was obvious that she was too distracted by the last phone call.

"Um...are you okay?"

"Oh, please don't bother yourself everything's fine." but Naruto did not buy her reasoning and gave a woman a look that told her so.

"It's just that a customer fired every housekeeper we have sent–none of them even lasted for more than five days. We are short on staff and there is no one available to hire."

Naruto frowned at the information. The man sounded like a total bastard. "Eh? Your client sounds like a jerk."

If the young blond had said it with malice she might have reprimanded him for speaking badly of a customer but the young man said it in a way that just clearly stated his innocent curiosity and opinion. "I wish I could say that too but the housekeeper we gave him had just attempted to drug him with an aphrodisiac. Others have more or less tried the same stunt from stealing his belongings to outright seducing him on his own bed."

"Eh! Why?" clearly confused, Naruto could not help but be taken aback by the questionable actions these housekeepers have taken.

"Young, rich, tall and handsome…with a first class ticket to street is practically stapled on his forehead."  
"So they fell in love with him?"

Tsunami would have laughed if not for the serious tone and face that the young man sported at her. "You've never been in love haven't you?"

Naruto tried to give a decent reply but his brain had conveniently decided to detached whatever connection he had with his mouth, sputtering nonsense while uncontrollable presenting a red face. But that was enough for Tsunami, the young male's action had given her all the answers she needed.

"Not to be cynical but I think they fell in love with the idea of him–whether or not they really fell in love..." Tsunami paused and contemplated if she should continue but immediately started again as she thought of the right words to say. "...well we won't know unless we ask the people involved first."

Naruto nodded at the woman. Truth be told, he still wasn't able to grasp what the other had said but decided that he did not want to delve deeper. He was here to find a job and the sooner the better.

"Um. If you don't have anyone available, I would be happy to take the job. Although this is my first job I'm pretty good at doing housework." giving the woman the brightest smile he could bring out.

"Oh no, I couldn't. It's your first day and you haven't been oriented yet."  
"Eh? But didn't you promise that person that you will be sending someone today? What if he is waiting for a replacement right now?"

The woman stilled as she recalled her panicked assurance to the client earlier. "Oh no...What do I do!"

"I'm more interested in the job more than a love life. I'm started college and even though my guardian insist that he could pay I would like to help and at least repay him even just a little for what he gave me..." Naruto scratched the back if his neck and showed a goofy grin before he continued, "...he doesn't know I'm applying so I need to get one before he finds out and whacks me on the head! I guess we are both stubborn that way. Hahaha!"

Tsunami burst in giggles at the boy's cheerful and carefree laugh, then realized that a while back she was pulling her hair in frustration. But unfortunately a rule is a rule."I'm sorry Uzumaki'-kun. We really can't"

"I understand." the young blond's shoulder sagged, and she almost gave in when she caught a glimpse of his eyes. Those hues should be illegal. She was about to offer encouraging words but the sound of the front door and an "I'm home." by her son, Inari, diverted her attention.

"Inari, Welcome home."

True to a typical young teenager in his rebellious stage, Inari walked in without looking up from his sketch pad to acknowledge his mother thus bumping into Naruto, causing his belongs to fall on to the carpeted floor.

"Ack! Watch it."  
"Inari! That's rude. Apologize at once." ignoring the arguing mother and son duo, Naruto picked up several of the scattered sketches from the floor and whistled.

"Woah, these are good. Are you planning to be an architect or something?"

Startled at the stranger who had just grabbed his works without permission, Inari seized his the papers from the blond's hand and openly glared at him with a force that could burn.

But the other was familiar with this act and more or less had this faze at the same age the middle schooler is in now. It brought back memories both the sad and the fun times and none of it filled him with regret because he had family and friends who were there with him. He hoped this kid had a support system too but might as well join in the group. It takes a village to raise a child but it takes a whole city to raise a teenager and none of them are in a stage that are willing to be told what to do making it twice as difficult. He leaned a little, to meet the middle schooler eye to eye; he wanted the young boy to see for himself if his next words were messing with him or not.

"Your really are good. I can tell since I'm an architect student..well although I'm into landscaping but an architect student nonetheless right?"

The point seemed to have gotten across; the boy eased his guarded posture and loosened his tight grip on the sketched.

"I want to be an engineer."  
"That's even cooler!" The manner in which the blond man talked was so brutally honest that Inari could not debunk nor refute him.

"So are you into building structures like Suspension Bridges?" Naruto recalled the sketches he took a peeked at. "I always wanted to walk on a suspension cable. I'll bet I'll get arrested if I do that though. "

That hit the dot on the mark. The middle schooler's aloof eyes sparkled to life. "Right! If I design my own bridge I can walked anywhere on it just like dad!"

Tsunami watched the two boy exchange information about structures and smiled. Her son had been so unsociable and distant ever since his step-father died in an accident. He became even more so when they moved to this country. He had barely greeted and communicated with her and his grandfather so it was surprising to see the blond easily break Inari's barrier and earn his trust.

Moments ago she felt ready to faint as stress and fatigue filled her nerves but now it as if someone had scooped the heavy feeling inside her chest and replaced it with something light and warm.

She took a long and careful look at the applicant and reread his form that lay forgotten on her desk. In this line of work, Tsunami had to learn how to gauge people's characteristics and personalities. Most who applied as a housekeeper generally needed money for themselves; she made mistake in assuming their need for money meant that they will work hard to earn and be professional about it, apparently the drive dissipates when they assume they had a chance to get a load off their client. However this boy was definitely different. For one thing, he was painfully honest and seemed to be the type who would keep his end of the bargain at all cost. He was not in this to earn money for himself in fact he has an option not to work at all yet chose to give back and help out the person he cared for. Perhaps this time will be different–No–she could already sense that it will be different.

"Uzumaki-kun." Tsunami regretfully interrupted their conversation. "I was wrong. I think you can definitely work with our client." she watched the blond's confused expression think through what she had said and then suddenly gave her a heart-warming smile.

" For real?"

She nodded, " It won't be too late of you go right now. You are just required to clean three times a week not including the weekend since he does not want to be disturb during his days off so please do to forget to comeback for proper training and the seminar some can go over the rules and regulations." Tsunami handed him a small booklet and an information sheet. "Here are his address and requirements for his home. It's not that far just two stations away. Good luck."

"Alright! You won't regret this I promise! Bye Inari-kun! Let's talk again soon!" Naruto readjusted his back pack and made sure to double check the address of his new employees before he rushed out the building but not before turning around and saying a sincere "Thank you."

"I like him." Inari stated as he watch the young man run out of their office.

Tsunami nodded.

"I like him too"

Uchiha Sasuke, 22 A Ajisai Building 2

Naruto could not stop his jaw from slacking down. He had seen this building from afar and had always admired the structures ingenuity. It stood out from all the other high-rise buildings that surrounded it. His new employer is definitely a high roller if he could afford to live in this district.

"His about seven years older than I am! How the hell had he managed that!"

Naruto tried to tidy himself as best as he could, considering he practically ran a marathon getting here. This was his first job and he wanted to give a good impression on his employer.

After leaving his student ID at the desk and entering the 2nd elevator, Naruto though about a million different ways to introduce himself, going from formal to overly friendly but all proved useless as he pressed the intercom.

"It's about time you got here. I'm late already as it is." without bothering to acknowledge his presence, his employer zoomed by with coat and brief case in hand.

Naruto was left at the front entrance; the sound the centralized air conditioning system was the only sound that greeted him.

_That bastard_  
His first impression of his employer...a prick  
A stupid prick with a stick up his ass, thus he rightfully dubbed him "Uchiha-teme."

What kind of fool would leave a stranger in his home to go to work? ...an idiot, that's what. He wanted to quit at the bat but he remembered how Tsunami-san had placed her trust in him and he was never one to disappoint without even trying.

To state that the job was torture and hard work is a lie. In fact, he found out after a few days of doing housework for the bastard, the work was surprisingly easy. The apartment was neat and organized to being with and only a few discarded clothes and a glass or two here and there. The place needed a little color though so he took the initiative to add indoor plants in the place and took care of them too. Plus the bastard was already gone by the time he arrives so they had not encountered each other aside from his first day which did not even take a full minute.

But what goes up must come down at some point; Yin and Yang; The world is round..blah blah blah. The whole point was things were not always meant to go smoothly forever. So when the Uchiha-tem actually waited for him to personally request his presence after work to talk—well, he should have faithfully listened to his alarm bells blaring DANGER at every tone; instead he even went out of his way to prepare the man dinner and what was that "Take care 3" shit all about! What the hell is he, the man's wife?!

Well shit! Hadn't the asshole psychotically declared that moments ago? Why the hell was concluding the same thing?

000 000

'I think he's more of asleep than knocked out now.'

'Ah, I don't think he got enough sleep last kind of wife knocks his husband unconscious?'

'Oh yeah gee my bad—except that—I'M NOT HIS WIFE!'

Sasuke's slowly came back to the land of the conscious from the sounds of two bickering voices but not without bringing a killer head ache as a souvenir. He grunted and tried to open his eyes but it was too soon and immediately closed them again the well lit room added to the headache.

"I think his waking up."

"What the hell happened" the pale faced male groaned out. Trying to get his bearings straight he began to feel the numbing pain from the cold compress on his jaw. He opened his eyes for the second time and met with twin pools of concerned blue ones—and recalled everything.

"Us-usuratonkachi! You hit me." He hissed out, his lower face was not cooperating with him at that moment.

"How dare you call me that you bastard!" Employer his ass! This bastard was going down…after he was strong enough to be punched again.

"What the hell am I suppose to call an idiot, dobe!" Sasuke was in no mood to sing and hold hands, ignoring the fact that he was never in that mood…ever. "I should have you fired for this."

"Now, now Sasuke, that's not a very nice way to treat a person who was kind enough to nurse you while you were sleeping." Kakashi interrupted the bickering couple.

Both halted their intent to mangle the other and took notice of their position. Sasuke's head was on Naruto's lap while the blond held an ice pack over his bruised jaw; his fingers were slightly blue from the cold, an indication of just how long the smaller male had been holding the cold pack. Sasuke gave him a disbelieving look.

"I'm not ass like you to leave someone unconscious on the floor." Sasuke didn't fail to see the light pink tint that dusted the blond's cheeks. It was cute and could probably pass as adorable but he'll sooner grovel by the feet of his Kakashi that admit that! Fueled by irritation, he countered with a irascible reply.

"You caused this—dobe!"

"Oh Yeah, Well I'm not sorry teme!" to prove his point, Naruto pressed the ice pack harder into Sasuke's injured face.

"Well you two certainly fight like a married couple. You even got the pet names down."

"We're not!" both males replied in synched.

TBC

**Rule no. 4: **Things can go a lot smoother with patience and the right negotiations.


	5. Rule No 4:

**Bound by the Ring: Remake**

**Disclaimer:** The series both manga and anime does not belong to me. All rights are reserved to Kishimoto-sensei. I am just a really, really big FAN!

**Rule No 4:** Things can go a lot smoother with patience and the right negotiations.

000 000 000

Fifteen minutes before midnight

Contrary to the typical college student, Naruto was an early sleeper. He lives forty five minutes away by metro from the heart of Konoha city so he needed to rise early for work and school. So despite his endless amount of stamina during the day–this was pushing it. He was tired and hungry. The food he prepared was now cold and forgotten; the last train had probably run its last course for the day and won't start again till five.

The young blond turned head to the side to take a glance at the two other men currently slumped on the sofa with him. From the looks of it, the two weren't faring any better. He wanted to glare daggers at them especially the bastard at the far end of the couch but unfortunately his sleepy eyes were not cooperating with him.

"Why don't we start over" as the oldest in the group, Kakashi tried to take this matter into his own hands. "Sasuke, this would have gone a lot smoother if you considered Naruto-kun's feelings first."

He sat between the blonde bombshell and his former charge for safety reasons. They have been arguing and hurling insults at one another for the pass four hours. Surely they must have run out by now. It can't get any worse from here can it?

"I'll pay you" ... Obviously it can. Kakashi resisted the urge to slam his palm on his face.

Great, just great

Sasuke Uchiha is a level zero in the personal relations department. He wondered how exactly did this so-called genius managed to interact with clients and made millions. Was there a business mode switch somewhere?–if so maybe he had a long forgotten casual socializing one.

"Why would I need your money?"  
"I was already paying you."

That was a very valid point.

"I wife isn't hired you asshole"  
"So you're willing to do this without extra pay?"  
"My job description clearly states housekeeping! hawsaaaakeeeepiiing!" the blond emphasized in an attempt to shove the information inside the ebony-haired man's thick skull.

Sasuke shrugged. "Housekeeper–housewife, they are basically the same. They conduct the same duties at home do they not" apparently in Sasuke's overly twisted mind, the two were one and the same.

"I'm a man Teme"  
"So? Same sex marriages were legalized five years ago."  
"That's not the point!"  
"Well you haven't exactly made your point across yet"  
"That's because your logic's bent. A spouse is someone you marry out of love."  
"Idiot! I'm looking for that lovey-dovey shit. Why do you think I offered to pay you in the first place?"

"Alright! That's enough!" Kakashi pushed the two combatants, who wanted nothing more that to knock out a couple of teeth from the other, further into their side of the sofa. He couldn't really blame Naruto but as for Sasuke...he wanted nothing more than to strangle the so called prodigy till oblivion come and it was usually the other way around too. Technically it wasn't too late to find another candidate however…the more he observed the freshman the more he wanted him to play the part. At some point, this young Uchiha must learn that not everyone will bend to his will.

"You see Naruto-kun, Sasuke is in a bit of a pinch right now and needs your help." Sasuke wanted to protest but was halted by his senior's carefully aimed jab to his side.

"You see, his boss invited him to dinner and sort of assumed that Sasuke's already married. He didn't want to embarrass the nice old man in front of so many people so he couldn't deny it." Okay so he sugar coated it a little complete with cream and a cherry on top but he needed to sweeten the story in order to lure then seal in the deal; from the silent demeanor the pale-skinned director behaved, he understood this strategy as well.

"Why me? His looks are attractive enough to get plenty of volunteers."

_'Ho—so he finds Sasuke attractive eh_?' A light pink tone covered Naruto's cheeks; apparently the blond had not meant to blurt the last part out. _'This is getting interesting'_ If only they could see the gears in his head turning.

"That is exactly what we are trying to avoid–attachment" Kakashi gave Sasuke a warning glare that made him shut up again.

"You look like someone that could be trusted right?" that was no bullshit. Kakashi had always had this natural ability to gauge the character of a person and Naruto is definitely a book wide open; he almost felt guilty for involving the blond...almost...and that was saying something. "This will be a fair deal. It doesn't need to be in the form of money. If there is something you want I'm sure Sasuke can help get it for you."

"Tsk. So long as it's not something stupid like a year supply of ramen", Sasuke could not help but cut off.

"You can do that?" Naruto looked at Sasuke liked he was transformed Santa Clause who had just dropped all his Christmas wishes in his stocking.

_'Is he serious?' _Kakashi and Sasuke stared at the blond in disbelief.

"I–I mean...I was just curious that's all." Naruto suddenly found his hands on his lap very interesting.

"So what is, Naruto?" Kakashi waited patiently for the young man's reply and warned Sasuke to do the same.

"Well–I work part time to help my guardian with house expenses but the real reason I wanted the work is because I want be able to send him on a vacation. He has been working nonstop ever since he adopted me. If anyone deserves a vacation it's him."

"That's very noble of you Naruto-kun. I'm sure Sasuke can afford to–"  
"What! That's too much for–ugh!"

Kakashi discreetly heeled Sasuke's foot. It was his turn now–revenge executed and managed to do so without pausing his conversation with the blond too"–send him on a relaxing vacation to the south."

"...This is only a one time dinner thing right? And it won't happen again."

Both men nodded.

"Well–I guess its okay." The blond was not completely convinced but he could not find any harm in accepting either, plus he can give Iruka his much needed vacation!

"Wonderful!" Kakashi got up from the sofa and stood directly in front of the college student. "Tell me, do you have a free day before Friday?"

Both males who were still sitting looked at the man, one mildly curious the other...due to experience...on edge.

Regardless, Naruto replied, "I have classes tomorrow but on Thursday I'm only until one."

"Perfect. Sasuke can file for a half day then."

"What for?" Sasuke just had to ask. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as mismatched eyes sparkled at him that showed nothing but pure deviousness.

"To buy a ring of course! What would Kaicho and Jiraya-sacho say if they see a ring-finger without an expensive wedding ring?"

Sasuke calculated the time and distance from the table where the knives laid so he can throw them at the sadistic tormentor but realized too late, that the white haired ninja had managed to teleport his way to the front of his door.

"Ta-ta Sasuke-kun, don't forget to take your little wife home~"  
"Wait! You can't just leave me here with him." Naruto pointed at the fuming Uchiha, radiating the words 'I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him' in the air.

"I only live 2 blocks away from here. It's faster if walk. Take care." with that parting word, Kakashi left the apartment.

"Um..." Naruto could almost hear the crackle that surrounded the Uchiha, like the singing of a thousand birds. The old man had just unpinned a grenade and threw it at him to explode. "Yeah, I should put away the dishes and go home."

Naruto made a quick beeline to the dining area and did what he told. He was so adamant on staying out of Sasuke's way that he did not hear him approach.

"…after you're done with that tell me the directions to your house so I can take you there."  
"Eh?" It took a few seconds to his racing heart. "Ah, no need. I live pretty far from here, around the outskirts from Konoha"

"You live that far?"

Naruto nodded. "I take the train everyday but since it's already pass midnight, I'll stay over at a friend's house tonight."

"Then I'll take you there."

"You really don't have too." Sasuke stared at the smaller male and wondered why he was being so stubborn. The blond was on edge and would really like to get away from here as soon as he can. That was unacceptable. If they were going to pull this off they needed to at least act that they could stand each other. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"It's okay. I'm not upset at you. I'm not one to pin the tail on the wrong donkey." Sasuke took his keys from the island table and twirled it around his index finger. "The sooner we can bring you home the sooner we can call it a night…day—whatever."

000 000 000

"Inuzuka Veterinary Clinic… Is this where you are staying?" Sasuke stopped the car on the other side of the three story building and pushed the hazard button down.

"Yeah, they use the first two floors as a clinic while the floor above is their house"

Sasuke leaned forward and squinted. The Clinic's sign and lights were already off save for the emergency one.

"Ah, don't worry I already texted my friend. The back door is open."

Seemingly satisfied with the blond's answer, Sasuke unlocked the doors and waited for his passenger to step out; when the other did not make a move, he raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Um…listen." Sasuke watched the blond fidget in his seat. "About the punch…I…um…"

Sasuke could not stop his eye from twitching. That statement reminded him that his jaw still stung ergo his big fat ego squashed. He could almost hear his brother say '_Foolish little brother. Getting caught off guard'_

_It was a moment of weakness; he was tired from lack of sleep. It will not happen again_ was what he was preparing to say but it all dissolved from the blond's next action.

"I'm sorry." It was said so hurriedly that if not for Sasuke's innate ability to pay attention to every detail then he would have missed it. But if had by chance missed it, a soft warm tan hand on his bruised jaw had made it quite obvious.

Ebony eyes stilled at Ocean blues. Lost for words, he involuntarily placed his hand on top of the other that was still resting on his jaw.

Sasuke's hand was paler than him, larger and quite cool in contrast to his warm face and jolted Naruto to his senses and quickly gathered his belongings from the back seat. It took him a while to find the door handle interior but stepped out as soon as he managed to open the door

"Um…Thanks Sasuke-teme. Goodnight"

"Hn, Goodnight dobe" It took a while for the Raven Head to find his voice but he managed. Naruto nodded his final goodbye and closed the passenger door.

Sasuke silently watched Naruto disappear to the side of the clinic and waited a few more seconds before starting the engine and went on.

Naruto on the other hand leaned on the beside the back door staring at his hand as if it had a mind of his own.

"_What was that?" _Was the question left hanging in the air; completely unaware that they had both said it out loud with only the silence as their witness.

TBC

**Author's note: **O.M.G. Woah! I updated faster than expected. That's scary…That means I'm not doing any work at all T_T. This is where the real remake starts, because from here on the pacing of the story will be quite different.—I'm really happy that people noticed that I am exploring their backgrounds a little earlier than the previous one, that's because when I wrote the first version I noticed that I hurriedly connected all the loose ends towards the last three chapters and it did not bode well with me. (-_-)

I had a hard time thinking who gets to realize their feelings first but after much debate with my friends we finally arrived to a decision (evil grins) …but that will remain a secret for now. Anyhoo- Thank you for the reviews, Imma not the best writer and the English grammar is still determined to stab me with its English rules T_T but yeah, I greatly appreciate your comments!

Thanks again!

**Rule No. 5: **First things first... A first date is a must.


	6. Rule No 5:

**Rule no 5:** First things first... A first date is a must.

**Author's note:** I updated later that I wanted it to be. Too much work T_T but this is barely checked but I figured if I don't post it now I might end up putting it on hold then get lazy later...sorry for the crappy way of writing this...I shall sleep now (Passes out)

000 000 000

Naruto stretched his arms outward and rolled his shoulder once; hearing the kinks cricked and cracked from the movement. The temperature was a little warm for spring but then again it was mid afternoon; nevertheless the weather was perfect for strolling out in the town square.

"Rough day?" Naruto turned to his companion with brown hair and red upside down tattoos on both cheeks and shook his head.

"No, not really. By the way, thanks for letting me stay over the other day Kiba." The young man named Kiba, grinned and lightly jabbed the blond's side with his elbow.

"No trouble man."

Kiba had been Naruto's friend way before he had lost his parents. They had always stayed at each other's house during weekends. Naruto was not able to keep in touch with him when he was brought to foster care but through Iruka plus the fact that the Inuzuka's hadn't change their clinic/home's address made it possible for their much awaited reunion.

"Naruto" to some...no...more like the majority of the population, hearing that distinct, heavily accented middle-eastern voice would send their insides to a flee or flee option, but to Naruto and probably only Naruto this voice belonged to his dear tattooed forehead, sea-greened eyes, red-headed friend.

"Gaara! You done with class?" the people in the lobby parted and made a clear path for the read head who was already walking towards the blond.

It was an odd combination. A bright energetic happy-go-lucky blond and a stoic, introvert, looks could kill crimson haired man.

No one really wanted to neither talk nor stay within a two meter radius around Gaara unless it was absolutely necessary. He emitted an ominous aura that was downright ruthless but as he gradually approached the duo his demeanor softened by just a fraction.

Sabaku Gaara is an exchange student from the Wind country. Despite being the youngest of three siblings, he became the heir to the Sabaku Oil Company. The current sacho of the company, his father, had raised him to _'Trust no one but yourself. Rely on no one but yourself'_, a mantra matched with a self inflicted tattoo on his forehead, that lead Gaara to be distrustful of people. No one fully understood him and he didn't bother understanding others either. It was like he had an invisible barrier cocooned around himself, nothing goes in and nothing comes out either...well at least when Naruto was not around.

How the blue eyed man managed to force his way in; only Gaara would know. As far as everyone knew, Naruto and Gaara shared only one class and it was an elective too. The young heir was a year ahead of the blond and took a different major. Nonetheless, it was an unforgettable incident because the whole class swore half of their lifespan had been shortened by their introduction.

_-(flashback)-_

Naruto and Kiba were fifteen minutes late for class but the professor had yet to appear. It was not unusual for their sensei to be late or even absent on the first day but of the freshmen did not know that. Naruto busted through the door, muttered an apology before he even realized the absence of their professor. Embarrassed, Naruto quickly scouted the room for an empty seat. Most seats were already taken save for the ones that surrounded the boy with sea green eyes. Naruto, oblivious to the gasps and horrified looks of his classmates chose to take a seat beside the red head.

"Hi, Is it okay for me and my friend to sit here?" The exchange student slowly turned his piercing gaze at expectant blue eyes. There was nothing but silence and every one could literally feel the temperature drop a few degrees lower.

If Naruto took note of the dagger like look Gaara showed him, he sure had a unique way of acknowledging it. "Wow, I like your green eyes. They're even prettier than Sakura-chan's...umm...but if you meet her, don't tell her I said that okay."

That moment everyone in the room including the unstable person the blond offered his complement to felt their jaw unhinged. Kiba on the other hand didn't know whether to laugh at Sabaku's expression or drag Naruto out to the nearest exit and drop out of this class...better yet from the university.

"Do you know who I am?" the voice than came out from the silent student was cold as the Snow Country but blue eyes only blinked twice the laughed. The laughter was not a mocking kind but an amused one as if saying _'You're being silly'_ to a friend and Kiba could almost swear he was about to die from a heart attack.

Naruto shocked his head. "Well, no–this is the first time we met so..." Naruto stuck out his right hand in a gesture for a handshake. "...I'm Uzumaki Naruto, freshman and you?"

Gaara looked at the appendage as if it came from outer space. He then trailed up the tan arms all the way to the impossibly blue eyes; patiently waiting for his own hand. It was the first time Gaara had encountered such a person and was unsure of what to do. People who introduced themselves had the scent of lies and deceit smeared all over there worthless bodies...but this boy was obviously not like them...it was perplexing.

The heir to the Sabaku line extended his arm before he was even aware of doing it. Naruto gave a bright smile and met his hand half way in a firm handshake.

Gaara stared at their joint hands and felt something he thought he had forgotten.

Warmth

"Sabaku Gaara. Second year."  
"Eh? Nice to meet you. Your name kinda sounds like the weird oil company in the east so can I call you Gaara-san instead?"

Then something happened that no one would have ever believed unless they had witnessed it for themselves.

Sabaku Gaara laughed.

-(end of flashback)-

"I'll be going back to my country for a couple of days." Gaara stood in front of Kiba and Naruto, the red head eventually warmed up to Naruto's friends as well. "Would you like to go out for a late lunch? My treat?"  
"Eh? Why?"  
"My older brother and sister are coming here for a business dinner or something this weekend to represent our father–you know how much I don't get along with them." Kiba and Naruto had never met Gaara's siblings but from the stories Naruto heard from Gaara, they are just your typical overly dotting siblings.

"It can't be that bad. They just have a funny way of showing how they care." Gaara scowled at the blond's statement.

"I moved to a different country to get away, how bad do you think I want them away from me?" Kiba and Naruto laughed, Gaara didn't often express himself much so they were more happy than annoyed to hear the second year rant.

"So are you guys in?"  
"No can do man. I'm on forced duty at our clinic today. Naruto?" As Kiba said this, he gave two thumbs up behind Naruto that only Gaara could see.  
Naruto offered Gaara an apologetic look. "Sorry Gaara, I'm meeting someone today maybe after you come back?"

"Woa! You're going on a date?"

It was one of those times where Kiba should have put his foot on his mouth because Gaara's pleasant attitude suddenly turned vile. Everyone could tell that the red head is crushing on Naruto save for the blond idiot himself. Luckily Naruto managed to casually push the idea aside before Gaara could even begin to think of hunting a poor unfortunate soul.

"Eh? No way? I'm just helping out a friend. I promised..." Naruto pouted at both Kiba and Gaara. They knew how Naruto was with promises...they have been on the receiving end of it couple of times...be it good or a little on the mischievous side to the point where both friends worry that others might take advantage of it yet heartwarming because it was one of the many wonderful traits that made the smaller male special.

"I understand." Gaara raised his hand on top of the soft blond locks and ruffled it a little. "I'm parked at the back–I'll hold you to our promise when I get back Uzumaki, you too Inuzuka and bring Sakura along." Gaara turned back towards the other exit but not before giving a wave goodbye to his friends and received theirs in return.

Kiba and Naruto walked to the University front entrance. As they reached the opening Naruto recalled the word date and the face of Sasuke buying a ring with him immediately set his face in flames which Kiba took immediate notice.

"So...who is this friend? Is it just a friend or...friend- friend~ if you know what I mean?" Kiba wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize his point.

Naruto blanched and punched his friend's arm. "Gah! That's disgusting! I can't even begin to think—I mean that bastards a freaking asshole..."

"His male?"  
"Yeah, so you see it's impossi–"  
"Does he happen to be over six feet tall, pale skin with black eyes and spiky hair?"  
"What the? How did you know that?"  
"Co'z there's this dude in a black suit who's glaring at you right now." Kiba pointed at the said man and Naruto's sight followed  
"What the hell are you doing here teme?"  
"You're late dobe."

Sasuke was leaning on a black vehicle that was temporarily parked across the entrance gate. Passersby slowed down and took a double looked at the director in all black...and why wouldn't they? Sasuke looked like freaking model that popped out from an Armani billboard.

Naruto could not wait till they finished crossing the street and started arguing with the raven haired male before he even reached the other side of the street.

"Shut up! We're supposed to meet at the square at two-thirty."  
"You're class ends at one does it not? I've been waiting for twenty minutes"  
"The hell! You're not even supposed to pick me up."  
"Well that's an awfully nice way to start your date." Kiba interrupted.

"We are not dating." One stated flatly while the other shouted for the whole street to hear.

"Yeah, whatever. You should be thankful he went ahead to pick you up. Commuting there at this time of day is a real hassle you know and is that a..." Kiba ran towards the vehicle and literally drooled on site.

"BMW X5?" Kiba pushed his friend away and moved ahead to lay his hands on the dark blue hood. "Forget dating! Marry this person already."

"Asshole!" Naruto held no reservations and smacked his hooded friend with his textbook. "What do I look like? A gold digger?" but _'Fuck if only you knew the shit I got myself into'_ was what his inner thought screamed inside.

The lights of the car blinked twice and the sound of doors unlocking diverted the attention of the two to the third party. "Dobe, we are wasting time let's go." Sasuke was already on the driver's side opening the car's door.

People started to crowd around the spectacle; it was not every day you get to see a good looking man in branded clothes with a high end car hanging around a government funded public university.

"Hold on, let me touch this baby a little longer."  
"You are embarrassing yourself dog breath."  
"A man can dream fox face! Why you have no interest in cars is beyond me! It's in every young man's bucket list! Even before getting a girl!"

"Dobe–" The passenger side window opened and Sasuke, who was already in leaned closer from the driver's seat. "If your friend likes a lift, we can drop him off before we go."

Kiba finally pulled his hand away from the car. "Thanks for the offer dude but I'm way off your way" He pointed his thumb to opposite side. Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto with a _'Hurry it up look'_ in his eyes before he pulled the window back up.

"Catch you later Kiba." Naruto fist bumped his shaggy haired friend and opened the passenger door to hop in. "Yeah, yeah, have fun with your date."  
"It's not a DATE." Kiba laughed as he saw Naruto's face flushed bright red before closing the door and gave a casual salute before walking to the other direction.

"Sorry about that. This apparently is his dream car." Naruto buckled his belt as he settled himself on the leather seat. "Even has a picture tucked in his wallet"

"Hn." Was the only replied he gave before he turned the ignition and sped off.

Naruto turned his head to the window and resign himself for a silent ride.

"You shouldn't apologize for that."  
"Huh?"  
"Your friend—no one should be sorry for having something to strive for." Sasuke kept his eyes on the road as he said this but his peripherals caught the small smile Naruto had despite the lack of response.

Naruto didn't answer because he somehow knew that Sasuke saw his expression anyway. No matter how deadpanned the words were delivered, Naruto could tell that there was story behind them. Sometimes Sasuke isn't so bad...

"Have you not heard a single word I said woman?"

But most of the time, the bastard was a total and complete asshole!

"Sir, as I have told you for the 5th time, the jewelries in this shop have no duplicates."  
"That is why I am telling you to make one."  
"Sir, what part of one of a kind do you not understand?"

Naruto rubbed his temple because he could feel an oncoming headache happening soon. The young director was persistent, he'll give him that. He couldn't really reprimand the older male; having his own fair share of bullheaded escapades. That would be calling himself a hypocrite.

Sasuke did not raise his voice nor done anything violent...yet. But he sure had a mean streak. His words were sharp, crisp and harsh and it definitely will not get him any closer to his desired outcome if he continues.

"Is something the matter?"

Rarely at loss for words Naruto found himself garble up sounds unknown to any language and backed away. He had seen some pretty weird shit in his life but this one takes the cake. The man had orange hair with a face full of body piercings; he was pushing the wheel chair of man with red hair and beady looking eyes, unnoticed by the two who was caught up in their argument by the counter.

"Umm..."

Suddenly the man in the wheel chair raised his thin hand and made a move up to grab Naruto' s face. "My, what pretty eyes you have there, they are like high quality sapphires"

"Ack." The blond stepped back to the most familiar person he knew. The man sounded like he wanted to poke his eyes out for his personal collection.

"Pein-san. How many times must I tell you not to freak the customers out." the blue haired clerk reprimanded the man who was now known as Pein.

Sasuke looked from Naruto's uneasy expression to the abnormal look the two men were giving and wasted no time to grab the tanned hand, pulling the smaller male behind him which did not go unnoticed by the man with piercing skewered horizontally in the bridge of his nose.

"No need to be angry, we just wanted to see what the commotion is all about. I could hear you from the workshop."  
The clerk sighed and gave a gesture of apology. "I'm sorry; it's just that Uchiha-san is insisting we produce a duplicate of the ring he purchased a while back."  
"I see. She is right you know, our shops specialty are one of a kind designs we can't give duplicates."

"Why don't you sell them your duplicate Nagato, you always have one for every jewelry you design."  
"Those are for my collection, Yahiko. They are not for sale." The red head glared the man behind him but the attention of the other man never left the two customers so naturally he followed...paused and smirked.

"I see…" he thought out loud. He signaled Yahiko to wheel him towards the pair and before they could react, grabbed the blond's free hand and pulled him closer; earning him a death glare from the raven head.

"Relax Uchiha-san. I'm just measuring his finger." Sasuke did not react any further but the jewelry designer could still see how tense the pale hand was while holding on to the tan one.

_'How amusing'_ His soul was screaming to tease the ebony haired male who was trying hard to school his features into a blank mask.

He made sure to caress and linger his index finger and thumb around the blond's ring finger longer than necessary. As predicted the rigid male pulled the smaller male behind him, glaring daggers; forcing Pein to let go of the soft tan hand.

"The ring will be ready in two to three hours."

000 000 000

"Why do I get the feeling that they read the whole situation wrong?"

"Hn…Dobe, It got us the ring so…" Sasuke didn't continue what he wanted to say and instead walked ahead of the blond in long strides.

Hearing the glass double doors finally close, Naruto casually glanced at Sasuke's retreating figure. He could tell that the bastard was in an even fouler mood than usual.

_'Odd'_

He didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the street so he smartly chose to remain silent as they walk towards the car however Naruto's stomach chose a very good time to grumble.

"Man I'm hungry. Do you want to stop somewhere to eat while we wait?"

Sasuke sensing his own empty stomach nodded.

"Ah, that's right. We haven't had our lunch yet."

"I know a good place to eat and it's not that far from here so you can leave your car." This time it was Naruto who made a grab for Sasuke's hand and pulled the taller male to a nearby café.

Sasuke stared at their still linked hands. It didn't feel awkward when he was the one who grabbed the blond's hand…maybe because he was trying to keep the idiot away from the two weird men who looked like they wanted do something illegal towards the young male_. 'That damned jeweler. What can he expect…Kakashi recommended the shop, going as far as to say they were Jiraya-sacho's former charges.'_

"Is there something wrong teme?" Naruto felt by feel slightly embarrassed when he realized that they were still held each others' hands. He wanted to let go but Sasuke's had tightened almost painfully.

"Welcome to—Oh! Naruto" A girl with strawberry hair dressed in the café's designated uniform greeted them as soon as they entered the restaurant.

"Hi Sakura-chan" he greeted. "Table for two please"

"Two?" It was then that Sakura noticed the stoic man behind her friend and saw imaginary petals swirl around him with a posture screaming 'I could be royalty'. "Oh wow, who's your friend Naruto?" She emphasized batting her eyelashes at the man.

"Eh? My employer I just accompanied him with some stuff"

"Really? I thought you were on a date."

"Kiba's a total tattletale!"

"Waitress, are you not going to show us to our seats." Sasuke cut the friends' conversation short.

"Oops sorry about that" Sakura pouted and stuck out her tongue out a little. She ushered both males to Naruto's usual spot by the window and gave each a menu.

"Psst-Naruto is he taken, he looks rich, and do you know his type?"

Sasuke ignored the two friends and browsed the menu; already used to people talking about him even when he was within hearing range. It was the same everywhere. Like a professional angler researching the right bait to catch the perfect fish.

"Why don't you go ask him yourself? His right in front of you—Ite—hey!" That earned him a smack from the girl. "Fool! I can't just do that. Introduce me first."

Naruto rubbed the sore spot Sakura smacked. "It's better than going behind his back for info." Sakura was three years his senior; despite her brute strength she was really sweet and caring, honestly speaking but every once in a while when a guy grabs her attention she turns a bit obsessive bordering on stalking…which usually led to trouble that involuntarily involves him, Kiba and recently poor Gaara. Rather than suffer another smack on the head, Naruto gave a surrendered sigh and started, "Sakura-chan this is Sasuke-teme, Sasuke-teme-"

"Are you going to take our orders now?" Sakura who was about to extend her arm in a handshake, halted at the icy tone the raven haired man let out. "You are here to take them right?"

The green-eyed girl could do nothing but take out her pen and paper and give the man a nod. After receiving the table's order with strict instructions to hurry up, Sakura went back to the kitchen; confidence deflated.

"You really are a bastard, do you know that." Naruto received a perfectly shaped eye-brow strategically placed in response. "She was just trying to be friendly, teme"

"She is at work. She may do her personal business during her break or after her shift." Sasuke completely ignored him by pulling out his smart phone and checked for any mails that he could have missed.

Naruto leaned back on his seat and pouted. Technically there was nothing really wrong in Sasuke's statement but he could have laid it out gentler especially when the girl was clearly developing a crush on him. But then again, considering all the woman that had flocked him for a piece of his attention—

Engross his thoughts, Naruto failed to notice dark ebony eyes focused on him and the many expressions his face showed while he was lost in his inner musings.

"She likes you."

Solid black pupils never left the blue ones; very slowly, pale thin lips that was set in a straight line curved into a smirk. Somehow, Naruto triggered his need to taunt, especially when it was directed towards the younger man.

"Why are you pushing husband to other women?" On cue caramel skin turned beetling from the neck to the tips of the ears.

"Tha—I'm not even your real spouse!"

"Real or not, I won't look at anyone as long as you are standing as my wife." Whether it was said as a joke or not, Naruto could not find a reason why his heart was beating rapidly at that moment. "Do-don't call me your wife…" was the comeback he could think of; which didn't hold much threat considering the almost inaudible way he said it.

"Here are your orders." Sakura came back and all too cheerfully placed their food drinks in front of them. She lingered a little while longer to look at Sasuke then placed a piece of paper beside Naruto's spoon and fork.

_He's so cool! Make sure you invite him out again with us okay? (Heart)_

Naruto stared at the note written in Sakura's handwriting. It was pretty neat for a doctor in training. He shook his head and stared at his friend who was now waiting on another table. He can never understand women and their affection for brooding men.

"Do you have something to wear at the party dobe" Naruto was in mid bite when Sasuke decided to start a conversation. "Yeah I do. Smart Casual right?"

Sasuke stared at the blond's current choice of clothing that consists of an orange and blue hoodie; ripped jeans and sneakers and cringed. "We should go shop for your clothes as well. I don't want you to look stupid."

"I know how to dress Sasuke!"

"After we finish eating I'll buy you something to wear for the—"

"NO" The response was so strong and final that their table made enough noise to gain attention from nearby customers.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's not like I'm charging you for them. You can even keep them…a souvenir for your gracious voluntary act."

"I won't have you buy me unnecessary things…Please." The last word sounded almost beseeching and made Sasuke's eyed wide and curiosity overcame him. More often than not, people he dated jumped at the chance for free stuff but he was again reminded how different an unpredictable the blond male was.

Sasuke nodded and secretly felt satisfied when he was rewarded by a warm and sincere smile.

'_Even if his taste in clothes are bad, his smile would more than compensate for it.' _Sasuke tried to reason with himself. It was a good thing to have this date after all, it gave them a change to get familiar with each other instead of diving feet first…No wait…This definitely does not count as a date.

TBC

**Rule No. 6: **Make sure your spouse is not acquainted with your boss…much worse related.


	7. Rule No 6

**Rule No. 6:** Make sure your spouse is not acquainted with your boss…much worse related.

**Author's note: **First of all WOW! Thank you for the favorites and reviews! I have never had this many when I was first starting out the original version! I really do appreciate your criticism and words of encouragement despite my stupid grammatical errors! I must admit though, I found this chapter so difficult to write it had me crying. Literally. First of all…STUPID language barriers! T_T If you find something odd…er…it was probably a direct translation from Japanese to the best of my abilities (Hajimemashite and Yoroshiku onegai shimasu) has no direct translation in English but I now it is very important to properly introduce yourself with a person you are going to meet for the first time…I also added 3 characters that were not there on the first story…make that five because they will be of some use later Grrr….and lastly …Do you know how difficult it is to shop/plan out clothes. I am not very successful when it comes to me how the hell am I going to pull this off with someone as hot as Sasuke and as adorable as Naruto! (insert major research here) Do you know how many kinds of pants/jeans/slacks there is? OH WOW! Fashion design is like memorizing the constitution for law! So many #$%&&* rules! (heaves)

Any way sorry for reading my rant

(Skip skip)

**Disclaimer: **The series both manga and anime does not belong to me. All rights are reserved to Kishimoto-sensei. I am just a really, really big FAN!

000 000 000

Sasuke parked the car in reversed at the parking spaced designated for the guests. He signaled the security to let them know that he would not take long and would leave again shortly. Jiraya had allowed him along with invited employees in the company to leave early in order to prepare for the dinner party.

The doorman did his usual greeting and he was able to offer a curt nod as acknowledgment. Keeping a stoic face, he strode towards the elevator reserved for the residents with a calm composure until he was safe behind those doors. He swiped his keycard in front of the reader and the lift automatically registered to his floor. As soon as he felt the mechanism move, Sasuke's calm state was replaced with a look a person would have if he was about to die of a heart attack. Nervousness will be the understatement of the century. Thoughts such as _'What if' _and _'If onlys' _raced through the tracks of his mind faster than a formula one car.

But at the back of it all, he knew it was too late to back out from all of this now.

Earlier, he had already received a text from Naruto; asking permission to go straight to his flat in order to change since his place was nearer. That was two hours ago, the dobe was probably dressed and waiting for him.

Kami, he hoped he made the right decision to leave the idiot to pick what to wear. Leaving a decision in another person's hands was completely new to him and it made him feel open for unforeseen error.

He was a mess, period—a step away from hyperventilating and turn into a full blown panic attack. He was sure that even an elephant dosage of tranquilizers would not keep him calm... there was only so much his built-in genes could control before his body starts to shake and teeth begin to chatter; heck he could feel a cold sweat behind his neck…until he opened his front door.

"Ah, Welcome home Uchiha-san."

The younger male was sitting on the arm chair reading a book until he noticed him enter and stood up to greet him.

He was dressed in an off white long sleeved button up shirt with thin lines of orange threads embroidered horizontally around the garment and was tucked in blue skinny jeans with a slim dark belt. The first two buttons were undone allowing the black necklace that held an irregularly shaped blue pendant, similar to the color but not exact color of his eyes to show through. He had a dark navy blue cardigan that hanged on his shoulder that complemented the shirt nicely. The blond had not worn his shoes yet but the set of unfamiliar loafers was placed on the guest shoe rack.

"I'm home."

Naruto gave him a small smile.

They had only exchanged house greetings twice but it was enough for Sasuke to notice how the blond's body tenses but turns into a soft smile as soon as he replies back. Sapphire eyes had a faraway look in them similar to a person who had lost something then recover it again after a long time.

"Sooo―how do I look." Naruto presented himself for his judgment

Sasuke could not help but notice the way the blond spikes seemed...different. It dutifully framed the smooth tanned face yet strategically gave way to allow you to focus on those mesmerizing blue eyes.

He looked

_Perfect_

"You look fine."  
"Hard to impress much"

He shrugged for lack of anything to say. What did the idiot expect him to say? That he looked good enough to ravish―absolutely not!

"I'll get changed. Wait a while."

The blond waved a dismissive gesture with his hand and picked up his forgotten text book with the other. Odd, he did not peg the other as a studios student but apparently the younger male had managed to surprise him...again.

The young director opened the door to his bedroom and stared at fit dark grey suit that was laid out on his bed. He stared at the clothes for a several second before he passed by the garments and headed straight for the closet. He took out a deep navy blue sports jacket with intricate zippers that decorated the whole piece symmetrically on each side matched it with a vintage printed white shirt and straight cut jeans and a leather belt then changed in the connecting bathroom.

As he placed the designer titanium watch back around his wrist a realization hit him... He was a man who ironed out his plans ahead B and C included. Yes, there can be little unexpected changes that required a few tweaking here and there but never off course in a split second decision without fully analyzing the situation.

So why the sudden changed of garments?

The owner of the deep ebony colored eyes took a long hard look at his reflection on the full length mirror and compared the clothes he wore to the untouched clothes on the bed.

(knock, knock)

"Uchiha-san. Hatake-san is here, he said that he'll just hitch a ride with us."

That's right… Kakashi was also invited and informed him that he was carpooling with them to the party.

"I'll be right out." Sasuke took a last look at his reflection; hand-combed his hair to spike it up the back and allow his bangs to freely frame his face, instead of the usually brushed back style. He gave a nod at himself before he opened the door to step out the bedroom and was greeted by the two house guests.

" Wow, you look different Uchiha-san."  
"I do?"  
The blond nodded his head. "You seem...um...what's the right word..." he absently scratched his scared cheek. "...younger I guess..."

Sasuke stared at younger male in front of him. "Dobe, I am not much older than you." he flatly replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Teme, I was giving a complement."

"Mah~the pet names are cute and all but I don't think our superiors would be thinking the same when they hear that." Kakashi stood between the two and Sasuke immediately bit the insult that he was ready to hurl at the blond.

"But Hatake-san the bast-err...Uchiha started it."  
Naruto crossed his arms in from of his chest and pouted and both men pondered how one could pull of such an adorable look dressed in a smart casual attire that was clearly for a young man in his early twenties.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, you're an Uchiha now―well for tonight anyways so learn to call your husband by his given name." Kakashi's tone was teasing but an idiot could tell he was still dead serious, besides he had a point. It would be a dead giveaway if they called each other by their last names. "Go on, try saying it."

"Sa...Sa―Sasuke―san...Gah!" Naruto's face filtered red and his blue eyes darted everywhere but at his 'husband'; his slender fingers suddenly found the hem of his dress shirt very interesting.

He wanted to tease the stuttering blond but found himself struggling to prevent his face from turning scarlet too. He had heard Naruto say his full name before but never uttered in a shy uncertain tone.

"Now it's your turn Sasuke-kun."  
"Dobe is fine."  
"That's unfair!"  
"My wife then" Naruto looked like he wanted to explode. "No way in hell!"

"Don't start you two; I don't think Sarutobi-sacho will be please if the guests he personally invited are late." Kakashi grabbed the keys to the car on the side table and threw it at Sasuke in which the other instinctively caught. "I'll stay at the back, Naruto take the front seat. You too look good together. Did you plan your outfits together too?"

"No." they both said in unison.  
"Eh really? Well you look good Sasuke-kun." The man, who thankfully had his mask off grinned at the pale skinned male. "You look relaxed and approachable, different from your usually stiff dark suits and brushed back hair that screamed do not come near me!" the Creative Director said the last part in a sarcastic-menacing tone.

Sasuke could hear the blond suppress a snort but decided to take no mind of it but his former mentor did not. He transferred his gaze to the smaller male and pointed from Naruto to him. "You're complimenting each other well. You really look like a married couple."

Sasuke found himself nodding.

000 000 000

The dinner party was not extravagant if you compare them by royalty standards nor was it festive surrounded by lively music and party games.

The Sarutobi's is an old clan and their ancestors are known to have helped Shaped the Fire Country as we know today, including sacho's deceased father who Sasuke was named after.

They lived in their ancestral house an hour away from the city. It was old but well maintained and have been featured in many articles for its grand and sophisticated design. The first thing that would greet you was the black and with a stone pathway lighted by candles, giving discreet emphasis on the zen and sand garden that surrounded them. You can hear the water from the bamboo fill up and slide down in a soothing drop to the pond abundant with a school of koi fishes.

Inside guest had already settled themselves on their own corner either by the garden foyer, tea room; making themselves at home. The place was a perfect mix of oriental and western style and the party was obviously planned to be for people to unwind and relax as they socialize with each other.

The center piece of the dinner tables were freshly picked peach blossoms arranged in a neat glass vase and gave a light aroma inside. A buffet table was in the middle of the function room that offered light appetizers and refreshments from house tea to liquor.

"Uchiha-san, welcome. Sarutobi-sama has been expecting you." a man who looked liked the same age as Kakashi dressed in a white long sleeved button-up shirt with a bow tie and a closed vest with black slacks and shiny dress shoes greeted them in front of the entrance. His cheek length brown hair was combed down and covered his right eye.

"Please follow me."

"I'll catch up with you both later." Kakashi lightly patted his junior on the shoulder. "I just saw a flash of green and sparkly white teeth..." he had a look of exasperation written all over him."...and I'm in no mood to tackle with him."

Naruto gave him a"_you're just going to leave us look'_ but Sasuke understood the head of security and his traumatizing love for youth while in green spandex and unexplainable self proclaimed rivalry against Kakashi. Mismatched eyes and a pair of charcoal ones communicated by gaze before Kakashi disappeared in the crowed.

"What was that all about?"

Sasuke just shook his head at the blond then turned his attention on the butler. "Sorry for the wait."

The man did not reply; instead he led the couple up to the second floor in a room that had a large balcony overlooking the entire garden below. Just before the balcony were two musicians performing a popular folk song with shamizens.

"Please wait here. I will inform the master of your presence." The butler moved between the audience with little presence as possible and he made himself know behind the former president where a man who wore a complete butler tailcoat stood.

The said man approached them just as discreetly as the other had been.

"Thank you, you may leave Kamizuki-san and remind Hagane not to slack off again." The man known as Kamizuki sighed but quickly regained his composure and left.

"Good evening." The man in the tailcoat greeted. He had a senbon in between his mouth which was contradicting to his formal outfit. "My name is Shiranui Genma. I am the head butler of this household. Please follow me. Master Hiruzen has been expecting you. Please follow me."

They took the path to the side close to the walls so as not to disturb the guests who were engross with the performance.

"Please excuse me Master, Madam but Uchiha Sasuke is here."

Sarutobi Hiruzen was seated on a Victorian like arm chair near the musicians. An old lady with light brown hair pony-tailed and wearing an elegant purple kimono sat beside him in a similar chair. She looked stern but gentle and she gave of an aura of wisdom and intelligence developed through experience just like the sacho.

"Uchiha-kun. I'm so glad you made it" he offered Sasuke a kind smile and motioned him to come closer.

Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's hand and could feel how cold it was, and was quite sure his was as well. He tightened his grip, not to tight but just enough to reassure the both of them that they are not doing this shenanigan alone and they will come home in one piece.

"Good Evening sacho…madam; thank you for inviting me" He greeted and gave a bow of respect to the former president and his wife.

Sarutobi's wife immediately took notice of their linked hands and covered her face with a fan to hide her giggles and gave impatient gestures for an introduction.

"I would like to introduce you to my spouse."

Humans and their uncanny hearing ability when eavesdropping was truly remarkable; at the word spouse, everyone in the room halted to whatever they were attending to, including the musicians and stared at the new arrivals. It was like the lights dimmed and the spotlight zeroed in on them.

The young director turned his attention to the smaller male he still held hands with. He expected the worst. A look of fear, profuse sweating, shivering –-screaming _"This isn't what I signed up for I QUIT" _outburst coupled with running out the front door. Anything could happen with this unpredictable boy but smiling cutely with a blush on those caramel cheeks was the last thing on his list.

"Please to meet your acquaintance for the first time." Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and gave a formal bow in front of the former president then at his wife. "My name is Uz—Uchiha Naruto. Thank you for inviting me as well. Sasuke took barely took notice of the dobe's slip up but figured it was not such a big deal since he was sure the other had more than compensated by showing a bright smile that reached endless blue eyes.

"Please to meet you Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun" It was Sarutobi's wife that spoke. "My name is Biwako. This is my son Asuma and his wife Kurenai. They are expecting their first more soon." She gestured towards Kurenai's very pregnant belly and the dark haired woman gave a content smile in return. She placed the fan in front of her face again and giggled. "More than my husband, Kakashi-kun had been telling me stories about the infamous newly wedded couple in Hokage when he visited yesterday.

Sasuke vaguely thought if there was day where he did not feel the need to murder his silver haired mentor? That remains to be seen.

"Ho-ho—and he was right. Now…." Sarutobi inhaled from his pipe much to his wife's disappointment then exhaled; he looked around the room before he continued. "…now where is that Jiraya."

"Master, Sanin-sama has arrived." A man with a bandage across his nose approached them with the current president of Konoha Corp. in tow. "Good evening sacho." As Jiraya got closer he got a clear view of who was behind the young Uchiha.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up by…Brat!"

"Ero-senin!"

TBC

**Rule No. 7:** Do not let anything bad happen to your wife even if it is initiated by a potential multibillion business partner.


	8. Rule No 7

**Rule No. 7:** Do not let anything bad happen to your wife even if it is initiated by a potential multibillion business partner.

**Author's warning: **unedited

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine…he belongs to Sasuke I fully accept that…and Kishimoto-sensei

000 000

By the time dinner was served, rumor had spread about a feisty young blond who dared call the president of Hokage Corp a "Pervert-sage" to his face. Worst, the said blond was the candidate for the next president's wife.

Sasuke mentally cussed at his damned luck. Perhaps his crazy great uncle was right; he The Uchiha bloodline is cursed after all. He put it off before as a senile old man's tale but tonight was proving it to be true. He and the blond was obviously the center of attraction in the entire dining hall and it was no help that they were invited to seat at the main table.

The young Uchiha turned his attention to his partner in crime. Again the blond seemed completely oblivious to the stares that bored at them but very aware of Jiraya's demanding gaze at him...and why wouldn't he? If not for the bell announcing dinner and Biwako's suggestion to continue the conversation over dinner, the older man would have been shooting questions at the same speed and accuracy of a fully loaded automatic and he was not positively sure they could dodge those at close range. They were literally saved by the bell but this left them trapped in a corner with no where to run. He had better think fast. They're lives are on the line...by that he meant their souls forcefully leaving their bodies if he did not have anything up his sleeve.

"These dishes are from my eldest son's restaurant. They are currently away on a business trip and even brought my grandson along. Though he can't be here it would be his delight to find out that you have enjoyed his recipes. Please, eat. " Hiruzen gestured to the waiters distributing the first course.

"So, Jiraya you are acquainted with Naruto-kun." Biwako waited for the last guest to be served before she spoke.

"He's my godson actually." The white haired man did not turn his gaze away from the blond.

"Hoho—You never told me you have a godson and you are not exactly a godfather material." Sarutobi massaged his beared in good humor.

"I only found out 7 years ago and it wasn't even official kaicho." He turned his hard gaze to Sasuke and the latter realized that he would start asking his questions.

"So brat—did you have any intention to tell me about this escapade?"

Sasuke gauged his pretend wife beside him. He expected the blond to look anywhere but at his godfather but he was doing the complete opposite. Stubborn blue eyes glared at the president and gave as hard as he got. However, despite the brave act, Sasuke felt the younger male's knees shake from under the table as tan hands worried the tablecloth.

Ever so discreetly those azure orbs turned to glance at him then he understood. he could judge upon their first date—errand that the blonde was not very good in lying...no–the blond was not very comfortable with lying especially to someone he knew yet here he was trying very hard not to blow their cover.

"Sacho..." Sasuke pulled back his chair and stood up to bow at Jiraya "I apologize for the both of us. We wanted to wait until he graduates but due to circumstances..." he needed to choose his words carefully, but it was that moment of hesitation that gave Jiraya the leeway to react.

"Why? Did you get him pregnant or something?"

"Stop talking nonsense you old pervert." The blond broke his silent streak with flares nostrils and a beet red face. "Is it wrong to ask this...sudden union between the two of you?"

That's it...he was officially fired. Ruined! Dead and buried. There was no getting out of this and the least he could do is minimize the damage and prolong the inevitable. Perhaps it will give him enough time to pack his things and live in Snow country with a different name and hope he'll make it there. Sasuke watched the godparent and child argue as passively as he could.

"Well it's none of your business." The young director immediately saw that the moment Naruto uttered those words, he regretted it. Blue eyes widened and his plush lips trembled and it instantly pulled at his guilt strings, which the blonde had, manage to easily get a hold of.

"Forgive me if I am stepping over sacho but I do not thing this matter is best discussed here." Without thinking he patted the soft blond locks and ruffled them a bit earning him a lovely vision of two ocean blue eyes blinking back at him.

Jiraya clearly had wanted to give a retort but the hostess of the party had started to talk before he could. "While I for one am not a fan of shotgun weddings this matter is indeed not appropriate at this time but—" She gave a disapproving look at the company president who clearly wanted to retort but gave a warm smile at the young Uchiha who showed great composure despite being directly confronted of one of the most powerful men in Hokage Corp. "...still Uchiha Sasuke-kun..."

"Yes madam?" Sasuke's chair was closer to his partner's side than before. His hand rested a little over Naruto's side of the table. It was minuscule change in position but it told volumes to the lady of the Sarutobi house who had seen her fair share of people go in and out of Hokage Corp and learned early in her life how little movement can give way to ones inner character and from the get go, the young director had done nothing but shield his younger spouse from the tigers that surrounded them—unconsciously...instinctively so.

"…you both make an adorable couple."

Jiraya managed to stop himself from spurting the wine he was drinking and half choked on it instead. "What are you saying Biwako-san!"

"Ho— you're right dear, they are an adorable couple." Sarutobi laughed at His former student's uncomfortable demenor and wholeheartedly agreed to his wife's statement.

Jiraya obviously wanted to interrogate e couple more but was compelled not to push Biwako's patience further and understood that a family matter must not be discuss in business dinner parties.

Having felt like they dodged a bullet to the head, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and linked it together with his as he topped it off with a kiss. "Thank you Madam. I'm a very lucky man indeed."

The onlookers giggled at the affectionate display but Naruto's sudden painful tight grip around Sasuke's had clearly told the raven head that he'd want nothing more than to punch him in the face.

After dinner ended, each guest quietly and discreetly excused themselves from the dining hall and found a place to pass the time and wait for their meal to settle inside their stomachs. Naruto and Sasuke were no different. The blond kindly excused himself and asked for the direction of the nearest restroom from one of the servers. As he got up, Sasuke immediately followed and excused himself too.

It was time to regroup and plan out how they were going to get out of this; that much both knew.

The hallway towards the restroom was empty but both made sure to look out for passersby before going in together and locking the door.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't tell me that the old pervert will be here." Naruto half whispered his hysterical outburst at the Uchiha.

"Idiot. How was I supposed to know you two are related?"

"We're not." The blond cut off and Sasuke became confused. "You're not…"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm an orphan. All I know is that old man and his wife showed up one day claiming to be my long lost godparents and then checks up on me and Iruka-san every once in a while." The blond had a scrunched up look on his face like he was trying to recall how exactly he became acquainted with the Fifth President of Hokage Corp.

Sasuke by now was even more perplexed. How could you not know the man was not one of the most influential men in Fire country? It was either the idiot was…well and idiot or just didn't care for the man's position. Looking at the smaller male having inner monologue both statements was most likely probable. But there was something he wasn't buying…The blond's reaction after he realized what he said to the old man.

"If you're not that close how come you look like you were about to cry when you told the old man off?"

"I wasn't going to cry you bastard. Even if we aren't that close he is still somewhat family." Naruto lowered his gaze to the floor and switched his balance from one foot to the other. "No one wants to intentionally hurt family…"

Really?

Sasuke couldn't have recalled all the moments he had wanted to maim, torture and kill most of his relatives and he knew he found no remorse imagining them, father and older brother being on top of the list. However, he found himself in no position to refute the blond's statement said in such a timid and innocent tone. Was it him or is it this stupid warm bathroom lighting that is causing him to see the younger males incessant fidgeting more adorable and less annoying?

"Hey guys, you better get out of there soon unless you want people to find out you two are locked in there for an indefinite time now." A familiar voice and a knock from the other side of the door interrupted the stretched silenced both males had. Kakashi had perfect timing and an uncanny ability to make himself known at the oddest of times.

Sasuke took no moment to pause before unlocking the door and come face to face with the man who had a thousand page manual on his head to make his life a living hell. "Yo! Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun you sure took a long time. What are you two doing in there?" Did he mention that this was one of the people he had no qualms on seeing dead?

"Hatake-san you pervert!" Kakashi's eyes glinted before turning into inverted U's. "My, what a dirty minded child we have over here?" Mismatched eyes looked behind his former student to see the uncomfortable expression the young blond had. "What did you think I was implying huh Naruto-kun?"

"That's enough Kakashi-san." Sasuke swatted the wagging finger in front of him. "I have no doubt you heard what happened." Kakashi's teasing glint didn't waver but his posture straightened indicating that the older man knew that they might be in some serious consequences and they needed to lay things straight.

"It turns out the dobe and _sacho_ do not meet often. So after this event we are free to part ways and do our own business provided we can dart questions that would need further inquiry."

"He-he you sound like your old man." Sasuke gave Kakashi the patented Uchiha glare which proved his point but was also his clue not to push the subject any further. "Ehem—if anyone askes now let's just say you and Naruto met because Naruto is a part time housekeeper in your flat. Stretching the truth is a little less conspicuous than having make-up story blasted out there."

"Should any questions about our matrimony are inquired after this, then we should continue to act docile and in time suggest that our marriage was not going well but still good friends with each other unavoidably leading to a quiet separation. Three months tops should be adequate. It happens all the time…"

"Oh…" Kakashi and Sasuke both looked at the blond who had a deep look in his eyes.

"Don't worry dobe. I'll keep my end of the deal for one night. You have done more that what we asked assuming you do don't go to Jiraya-sama and blurt this out on him." Assuming that the deal would be prolonged, Sasuke assured the blond.

"Of course I won't. That would get me killed too" Naruto glared at Sasuke for even thinking breaking a deal. "It's just that…" Naruto mumbled the rest of his words making it impossible for the other two to understand.

"Speak up dobe."

"What is it Naruto-kun."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and gave an unsure look at Kakashi. "It's just you speak of marriage like it was just a convenient move that it felt more like a tool than something meaningful."

"Ho/Hn—"

The instant Naruto let go of his thoughts out loud he knew he would regret it. Because no matter how much those two insist that they have nothing in common they regrettably think alike. Sadistic wise at least.

"Is little Naruto feeling something more that pretend-play over here." Kakashi started.

But Sasuke finished it with a more teasing manner. He pushed the smaller male further on to the wall he was leaning on and placed an arm over Naruto's head and lightly hold the baby soft tan cheek with the other hand as he practically purred his words out. "Did you want something more meaningful to come out of this dobe—ugh!" Yet as always the smallest of the trio had the encore.

With a warm huff that _deniably _sent shivers from Sasuke's palm to his spine' Naruto gutted in between Sasuke's ribs with his middle and index finger and ran for cover behind Kakashi.

"Haha. But I must say Naruto-kun. You held your own out there despite the constant stares and glares you received from all of the guests. The silver haired man ruffled the sunshine locks in high approval.

"What good would it do me to keep on thinking about how people look at me" That earned him a long and curious stare from Kakashi because the older man figured that the blond wasn't just talking about the people in the party.

"Ah, there you are Hatake-san, Uchiha-san. Master is looking for you." One of the servants greeted the trio and ushered them to the foyer where most men were at smoking cigarettes and drinking their fill of the house wine.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun, Uchiha-kun, please join us out. Especially you-"Hiruzen grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and led him in the middle of the foyer with Kakashi and Naruto in tow. "You will be dealing with these people more often pretty. It wouldn't hurt to mingle now."

"Then I'll borrow Naruto-kun if you men don't mind." Biwako was accompanied by his daughter-in-law, Kurenai. "The ladies are always excited to hear wedding stories especially if it's from the one who had managed to capture the elusive Uchiha-kun's heart."

Naruto had a big sign of "HELP ME DON'T LET ME GO WITH THEM" written over his head but the two ladies with their friends had managed to drag the poor boy away to their area before he could grab hold of Kakashi or even Sasuke.

Sasuke's sight on the other hand never left his spouse who was blushed and shriveled under the constant coos and awes he was receiving from the women from inside the living room.

"Worried?" A glass of whiskey was thrust into him. "I was like that when Kurenai and I just got married too." Sasuke out of courtesy was forced to look away and transfer his attention to the man who offered him a drink.

"Asuma-san. Good evening." He greeted but Asuma was already looking at the group inside the living room, more particularly his wife that was lightly rubbing her very pregnant belly.

"Don't worry you'll eventually trust the people she's with because you'll learn to completely place your trust in hers" *

"Hn"

Sasuke looked elsewhere when the man had his attention solely on his wife. He did not understand the other man's words and was more focused on the fact that he found Kakashi and Jiraya on the far end of the foyer. No doubt the old man was trying grill answers from Kakashi but the best of luck there. A mute person would sooner speak than Kakashi giving straight answers and that was not because the crazy director felt obligated not to. He's just doing it for the sheer enjoyment of things much to all of humanities dread.

"Asuma-san. How come you do not work for Hokage Corp?"

"Ha!" The man inhaled a breath full of nicotine and exhaled it again. "That tie and suit stuff isn't my thing. I'm a getting your hands dirty kind of guy." He fished out his card case from his back pocket and took one to hand it to Sasuke. It clearly stated Engr. Asuma Sarutobi, city planner.

"And kaicho is okay with this? Isn't your older brother a restaurant owner?"

"Obviously my old man wanted to at least have one of us follow in his footsteps but I think there is nothing happier for parent to see his child fulfill his dreams right? Besides, my nephew seems boastfully express his interest in following on his grandpa's footsteps."

"Hn. Ah now I remember Shikimaru always talks about you-"

"Ah , He had his OJT with me at…" Sasuke and Asuma started to seriously get involved in their conversation while once in a while glancing at their spouses.

"Bah- I can't accept this. How come you give me this crap of information?" Jiraya took another swig at his drink "If I didn't know better I'd say you're looking for Naruto and Sasuke-kun's bedroom information…" Kakashi sing sang to the company president then gasped. "Oh wait I do know better…you do~ If I do let out that information make sure to include me in the credits of the next Icha Icha—gah!"

"Fool!"

Kakashi nursed the bumped that was sure to show on his head. Jiraya was one of the few people that could actually land a solid hit on him without effort second only to his late mentor. "How did they start dating, why did they suddenly decide to marry?"

"Itai… All I know is that all the housekeepers in the agency was all crap and that Naruto-kun was the only one who performed his job professionally and beyond was expected and it got Sasuke's attention."

Jiraya narrowed his eyes at the slick man. His answer was too cautious and rehearsed and not this some sort of love at first sight romance they claim to be…and he knew romance! He'll be retiring to focus on writing romantic (erotic) novels after all. This doesn't look like a happily sweet tooth romance story at all. He ignored the cunning freak of a marketing director at his side and turned his attention back to the young Uchiha who was every now and then looking at his center-of-the-ladies-attention godson. Sasuke was a very qualified lad for the position that he was undoubtedly sure of but if he messes with his godson's innocent feelings then…

"Bitch! You took Sasuke away from me!"

Over turned trays, shattered glass and spilled wine. That was all Naruto saw and heard before pain was felt on his cheek and the next thing he knew he was being cursed by a heavily accented girl from the Wind Country, who smelled like a brewery and a perfume factory combined.

"Temari-san, what are you doing!" A woman with hair tied up in two buns and a girl with pale skin and lavender eyes pulled the drunken woman away from Naruto.

"I've been pinning him for years. He was supposed to be my husband and create a solid partnership between Hokage and our company. He always ignored my advances excusing himself and stating that he is more focus in his career right now and now this…thing pops out of nowhere and is now his WIFE! Unfreakingbelievale!"

"Temari-chan I think you had too much to drink." Biwako did not stand but hurriedly signaled for a server to immediately fix the mess.

"What do you really get out of this? It just isn't right."

_Apparently some people can reach an epiphany when drunk. _Kakashi thought. He had better go and pacify and find away to pacify the heiress of Sabako Oil Company before she messes everything up.

Naruto stayed stoned still. His cheek stung but he held on to that long promise not to show his crying face to anyone again. This was all too familiar. Zeroed in like a spectacle to be looked at. He knew everyone was whispering and staring at him. Their eyes had already given verdict and conclusions without bothering to neither see nor hear his side of the story again. His chest constricted; it reminded him too much of the past he thought he had put behind. Being seen and not heard. Surrounded but alone, rejected and judged. He started to shake and he could feel his resolve to keep it all in slowly start to break.

"Did that scared you dobe? Don't tell me you were done in by just a light slap to the cheek?" It wasn't a motherly tone like his guardian Iruka had, nor the overprotective voice Tsunade-baba gave out. Despite the mocking words that were said the voice was clear, strong, solid…telling him that there was no reason to crumble over this. For a moment he wanted to drown and find solace in the voice but suddenly realize who and what was just said to him.

"Te-teme" It did not hold the annoyance that Naruto wanted to throw at the Uchiha. He wanted to follow it up with an insult to not be outdone but Sasuke had already hunched before the blond feeling his hair and face covered in wine

Sasuke's face was placid. No facial expression to betray his thoughts. The man studiously used his white handkerchief to dry Naruto's wet face.

Everyone was silent including the stoned Temari and shocked Jiraya and in no way calming. Sasuke teleported to Naruto's side like a ninja as soon as he heard and saw what Temari's hand landed on his spouses face.

"I'm so sorry about this Uchiha-san." It was a man whose face was covered in face paint be it prank of the party or no with red hair that ended the silence.

"If possible…" Sasuke started out with an unruffled and crisp tone. "I would like to keep a diplomatic relationship with your company Kankuro-san. The company that your family owns in very good relation to ours however…" Sasuke rubbed his thumb at the tanned cheek that was slowly showing signs of being swollen. "I'm afraid I will not be so adamant as to keep your sister leaving unscathed the next time around."

Naruto could not help but shiver from the arctic way Sasuke said those words. He wanted to close his eyes in shame for being treated like a weak and pathetic individual but found himself unable to look away from those deep dark ebony orbs.

Locking eyes with Naruto's infinite blues seemed to have made Sasuke's raging insides a little calmer. He couldn't nor dared to analyze why though. He just knew that when he saw what the heiress did, his blood turned cold and took every ounce of self control not to slap the woman back so her neck was twisted to the point of no return.

Everyone gasped at the site when Sasuke's guarded expression turned gentle as he combed the soft golden locks away from smooth face. It was the most affectionate expression the young Uchiha had dared to show in public.

Kakashi had to whistle to himself. Blood ties were scary and the possessive gleam in the young Uchiha's eyes rivaled the head of the family's insanely gleaming ones. But it was rare if not the first Kakashi had seen Sasuke's eyes like that. No matter how pissed Sasuke was, the boy simple did not do things that could purposely and potentially ruin his hard earned career. Acting brashly was simply not in his nature but with the stunt he pulled just now, is Sasuke even pretending anymore?

"Kankuro-sama. I'm afraid we have to ask Temari-sama to leave." Kakashi stated and asked Genma's help to escort the siblings out properly.

"I understand." The oldest of the siblings replied. "I'm so sorry about it. Rest assured that our father will hear about this and reprimand Temari accordingly. We will also be sending our formal apology no later than tomorrow morning. Please send our sincerest apologies to the head of the house" With than final statement the Sabaku sibling stepped out the Sarutobi estate.

Jiraya on the other hand finally stepped in to check up on his godson. "Are you okay brat?"

Naruto shook his head silently which wasn't a good sign because the brat was usually vocal about everything. He wanted to grab the kid and drive him back home immediately and the only thing that stop him was the light tug those tanned fingers gave to the hem of Sasuke's pants.

"I just want to go home now if that's okay."

The brat wasn't using his adorable face that could get away with anything at him; he was actually looking at the stoic shortly acquainted Uchiha brat and pleading with him.

Sasuke on the other hand completely ignored the president and patted the sunshine blond tresses. "We'll just give our goodbyes to everyone then we can go okay?" and Naruto obediently agreed.

Jiraya looked at them with a hesitant expression. A moment ago, he had all the reasons and tactics to expose this certain fraud of a relationship to the world and/or knock some sense into his godson that this was all just a stupid mistake that this little devil of an Uchiha was using him but now…he was not so sure…but will it be that damaging to allow a chance especially with what he witnessed?

He lightly coughed to gain their attention. "Sasuke-kun, while I applaud what you did for my godson and the way you kept yourself in check but I'm still not convinced about this marriage for yours." Jiraya looked at the young Uchiha and silently challenged him to a stare down. "I will be watching you closely and tomorrow you will be joining us for dinner at Iruka's home!"

_Eh?! _Both Naruto and Sasuke were left stunned speechless. Their only though was…_Shit this isn't over?_

And perfect timing as always Kakashi unnoticeably wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and laughed. "That's great guys. You both have been so worried on how to go about telling your parents and now's your chance. Can I come?" Then he blabbered on. "I'm practically the one who helped you two get together that I could be called your godfather in marriage."

And the two could not help but confirm, dreadfully that it was only Kakashi who was getting a kick out of this.

TBC

*the gender his/her is really a bother at times. I wanted Asuma to say that and refer both to his wife and Naruto but…well it won't work so it took me hours to decide with to use

OMG! It's finished. I wanted to transfer this into my computer earlier but well something happened… (SURGERY)

Now my gums and pallet are stitched up and I can't talk! #$W^&%&. Ah computer! My only way of communication…TT_TT. I am ranting a lot right now so feel free to ignore this part. I am now confined in my room this rainy day, high on meds with my Labrador who stinks like…well a dog (can't give him a bath but at least his not trying to jump and smash my mouth now unlike the first day we saw each other again from the hospital **almost faints**). My painkillers are keeping me bonkers every 6 hours…which made me realize who or what sort of idiotic creature would risk jail and health to get high intentionally if getting high felt like this? Kami-sama I wanna puke this meds out and eating nothing but cold yogurt and jellies isn't helping my stomach at all!

Ah well with determination and a whole lot of nothing to do at home…and more to do with finding something other than to focus on the pain I finished this! Yeah! Thank you for reading this far and thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! It really warms the heart!

**Rule No. 8: **When you do decide to have a wife make sure you buy a fairly large and comfortable couch. You'll end up sleeping on it more than you'd count.


End file.
